Adventure time with soul eater: the ones who can hear souls sing
by jackthehedghog
Summary: Soon after reaciving a message from his long lost father, Finn along with his friends are sucked into the world of soul eater. Not only are there evil humans running about, but Finn has been seperated from his friends as well. now Finn the human must become Finn the meister and find the strength he needs to find his friends, rescue his girlfriend, and find a way back home to ooh.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time with soul eater:

_The ones that can hear souls sing._

_Chapter1: Another adventure?_

_(A/N): this story will have a few changes from the preiview. There will also be reaction command moments so give a suggestion for a reaction command in one of your reviews._

**~A sound soul, rests within a rockin bod and an Amadeus mind~**

**The screen fades in to a white quiet beach. The splashing of waves were the only sound that filled the endless land. Aside from the ocean there was an endless beach that was almost completely covered in swords. All swords ranging from different shape to size to weight and width.**

**The only life on that lonely beach was 13 – year old Finn the human. He wasn't sure how he got there or why he was there, but all he could see was the swords and the endless sea. **

"**Where am i..? is this a dream? How did I even get here?" he continued to ask himself as he continued to search his surroundings. "Hello? Is anybody here? Anyone?" Finn asked in hopes of a response. But all the response he got was the echo of his voice. "ah man, i knew I shouldn't have been eating finn cakes past bed time, Jake says it messes with my brain. Oh well, at least there's a lot of cool looking swords here.**

**Not being able to do anything else Finn decided to look around the beach of weapons. His eyes began gazing at each sword he passed by. Each one looking even more cool then the last. He felt like a kid in a candy store for adventurers. The downside was that there were no monsters to use the sword on. He could have skinned himself a new hat. But as he continued to go farther across the planes of swords, what seemed to be his shadow had started to grow as he went past each sword. As Finn continued to walk across the plane he had soon saw a sword that was all too familiar to him.**

**It was a gold battle worn sword that was chipped in most places and scratches in others complete with a black handle and a red jewel at the bottom. "Hey, I remember this one. This is, the sword I began my adventure with. Good old scarlet." Finn said as he picked the sword up from the ground. As he looked at it's blade he could remember the times he went through with the sword from fighting the ice king to saving princesses. **

"**Wait, but how is it here?"**

**Finn had flashed back to princess bubblegum's science barbecue where he was using the glasses of nerdecon to make himself super smart.**

"**Last time I remember.. my sword turned 4 dimensional and I destroyed the black hole. But my sword was gone along with the black hole. So why is it here now?" he wondered as he continued to stare into the blade.**

"**You sure ask a lot of questions for a kid don't you?" said a mysterious voice.**

"**Huh? Who's there? Who said that?" "I did dummy, I'm like right in front of you." The voice said rudely. "Huh? Right in front of me? What do you mean?" Finn asked still confused. "Oh for the love of.. look down genius." Said the voice causing Finn to look down. But all he saw was his shadow wich for some strange reason had eyes. "Huh, are you the one talking to me?" **

"**Who else would be talking to ya. Last time I checked we aren't exactly in a public place." Said the shadow. "wait, my shadow is talking to me, this must be a dream." Said Finn. "Wake up bolt for brains, this is your subconscious, not a dream. and if were here, that means something big is going to happen and it's going to need more then just one hero. "Wait, so I'm going on another adventure? Awesome! But wait, just who are you? And what do you mean another hero?**

**But the shadow only sighed in annoyance. "It doesn't seem like I'm going to get anywhere if we go on like this, I might as well get out of this stiff form, it's way to much pressure on my body. The shadow said as it had slowly disappeared. "What?" Finn was confused when his shadow disappeared. But soon a bright light had took place in front of him. The light was so bright it had blinded him. When the light cleared the sword Finn had in his hand was gone. "What the.. what happened to my sword? Huh?" Finn was surprised that now standing before him was a little girl with blonde hair that reached her ankles. She wore a white and yellow tank top that seemed to be torn all over with a red jewel in the middle wearing black sandals. The little girl had yawned as she stretched her arms. **

"**Ahh, that's much better, I never thought I got to stretch my muscles ever again." "Huh? Who.. are you? And how did you get here?" Finn asked still confused. "are you seriously that dense or did you forget? My name is scarlet." The girl said.**

"**Wait scarlet?" "Yeah, in other words the sword you've been treating badly for the past years. And I didn't really appreciate the way you abandoned me last time. "Wait a minute, you were.. the sword that sword? But, but how is that even possible?" Finn asked still confused. "well technically I'm a demon weapon, but I've been stuck in weapon form for almost a thousand years now. it's about time I finally got some freedom once in a while. "Freedom? What do you mean?" he asked still confused.**

"**Ok, listen slowly I cause I'm only going to explain this once. First of all I'm not a little girl. i really can't explain why my body took this form after all those years. Maybe that poor excuse for a man had something to do with this. "What man are you talking about? Was he your current owner?" Finn asked receiving a pinch on the check from the girl.**

"**Listen here buddy, we were partners, he doesn't own me or vice versa got it?!" scarlet asked annoyed. "Ouch, ok ok you guys were partners I get it!" **

"**Good" scarlet said as she let go of Finn's cheeks. "So who was this man anyway?" scarlet's face turned to one of worry as she was trying to explain.**

"**oh sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked." Finn said trying to apologize. "No it's ok, my partner was someone you would want to meet."**

"**Really? He must be pretty cool then. Who is he?" Finn asked with a smile.**

"**He was your father." Scarlet said bluntly. The smile on Finn's face changed into a look of shock and despair. "W-what?" was the only words that could escape his mouth at the moment. "Your father was my previous owner."**

"**Wait, do you mean Joshua?" "No dummy I mean your human father. Don't you find it a little weird calling a dog your father?" asked scarlet.**

"**I had a human father? But, I don't even remember having a human father.. or mother now that I think of it. Finn said holding back a tear from his eye.**

"**Oh right, you were left on that little leaf when you were a baby so I shouldn't imagine that you'd have any memory of the guy. **

"**What, how do you know…? "He had told me stories when we went into battle together. But rather then explain it to you your father left something for you. Your real father. In a few seconds a blue boy style box had appeared in the girls hands. "He told me to give this to you sometime before he left." **

**Scarlet had gave the box to finn. " I think you can read these in something called a holo viewer. He said you knew what it meant. "Memories of my real father.. is in this box?" "Well it's time for me to go. I'm wasting enough energy as it is." "Wait.. I still have more questions." **

"**Oh don't worry, we'll meet again real soon. Just find me in the cotton candy forest. Oh and you should probably prepare yourself. a life changing adventure is waiting for you. but I'm sure what ever comes your way you can handle it.**

"**How are you so sure? I don't even know where I'm suppose to start. I'm not sure if I even can do it. I never knew I had human parents until now. how are you so sure?" asked Finn**

"**how can I tell? It's obvious silly. Your soul's all the proof I need." Scarlet said with a smile. "My… soul?" Finn asked still confused. "Mhm, you don't know it but your soul is a bright and strong one. The song that it sings whenever your on your adventures sings a song that gives you tons of courage.**

"**My soul huh?" finn asked as he looked down at the box. "Ok, I must be going now, but before I go there's one thing I must tell you.' said scarlet as her left arm transformed in to a golden blade. She had pointed the blade at finn's forehead. "If you let your soul waver in the face of danger, you'll die." She said as she ran the blade through. At that moment Finn had awakened back in his and Jake's tree house in the land of ooh. When he awoke he was still in his sleeping bag on his bed. He now had serious bed hair. **

"**Oh glob. Am I imagining things? That seemed way to real to be a dream." Finn said as he reached for his bed sheets. But as he lifted his bed sheets from the bed, he had saw the blue box the girl had gave him.**

"**Maybe because It wasn't a dream." Finn said as he tried to open the box. but he had soon discovered that it was locked. " ah dingle, of course it would be locked. How am I suppose to open this thing? But then Finn had remembered what the little girl had said. "We'll meet again.. just find me lying somewhere in the cotton candy forest.**

"**How did she know about that place? Has she been to ooh before? And just how does this box has anything to do with my real parents?" a million more questions ran through the young heroes mind. but his thinking was interrupted by the call of his best friend Jake the dog.**

"**Yo dude you up yet? We gotta meet flame princess in the cotton candy forest today man. **

"**Oh Dang, I almost forgot we were suppose to go into that new dungeon I found yesterday." Finn thought to himself.**

"**Uh I'll be down in a minute man you go on ahead!" said finn. "Ok, but don't go whining if all the good dungeon monsters are pulverized before you get there!" Finn had looked out the window as he saw his friend running from the front door heading for the candy kingdom. Finn had grabbed the box and put it in his backpack. "Real father huh? I wondered what happened to him."**

"**Finn had put on his backpack and his trademark hat. Before he climbed down he had grabbed his demon blood sword from his bed side and headed down. **

"**Finn obtained box of memories"**

"**A few minutes later finn met up with his best friend jake the dog and his girlfriend flame princess. "Yo guys I'm here." **

"**There you are finn. I thought you were attacked by king worm again." Flame princess said jokingly. "Nah, me and Jake kicked that worm's can a long time ago. I just overslept." Finn said as he held his hands behind his back.**

"**Finn, are you okay? You don't sound as hyper as usual." Said flame princess.**

"**Huh? Oh no worries I'm fine. I just had a weird dream. it's all good." Finn tried to keep a believable smile on his face. But it was obvious to Fp that something was bothering him. But she decided to not pry at the moment.**

"**So, where's the secret entrance again?" asked flame princess.**

"**It's a secret door we found under the candy castle. We saw peppermint butler come in here once. We don't even think princess bubblegum knows about this place." Said Jake as he began sniffing trees.**

"**uh guys, don't you think no one else knows about this place is maybe because people aren't suppose to be here?" fp asked as Jake was looking under a rock.**

"**Nah, if it was something we couldn't Handel peppermint butler or princess bubblegum would have told us so. now where's that switch I found. As Jake and flame princess continued looking, Finn had noticed something shining out from some of the bushes. "Huh? Could that be…." Finn had searched past the pink bushes and saw the golden sword he thought he lost.**

"**Just like she said, in the cotton candy forest. But why would it.. or she be here?" Finn asked as he picked up the sword from the ground. But as soon as he did there was a sound of something clicking. Soon after there was a low rumbling coming from the ground. "Uh, why is the ground shaking?" flame princess asked as she began wobbling. She soon lost her balance and landed on Finn who was nearby. Without a flame shield protecting him of course Finn was in pain but he made a good job of not showing it. "Are you ok?" he asked.**

"**Uh yeah I'll be fine." She said blushing slightly. "Guys! Check this out!" jake said as he pointed to the ground wich had now revealed a secret staircase. As soon as the last of the dirt and sand cleared the rumbling had stopped.**

"**Looks like we found the entrance." Jake said as he watched the entrance appear. By this time Finn's shirt was almost burned through the middle by now and flame princess just now noticed. "O-Oh no, Finn I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't wearing a flame shield." Fp said apologizing. "Ah don't worry about it I didn't even feel anything." Finn said lying through his teeth. He wanted to yelp in pain for being in contact for so long but he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he decided to grin and bear it. **

"**So what do you think's down there anyway?" asked Flame princess. "Don't know, but we won't find out standing around here. Let's go." Said Jake as he transformed into a cheetah and went on ahead. "Hey wait for us!" flame princess called as she and Finn followed behind.**

**-Finn obtained the Scarlet- the scarlet was added to Finn's inventory**

**.Underneath the candy castle.**

"**As they walked down the dark staircase, aside from the rotting vegetation and the multiple bugs crawling around, the walls seemed to have ancient drawings of what seemed to be monsters. Though the drawings were so old and covered in dust that they seemed to be unreadable at the time. "Is dungeons like this suppose to give you the creeps?" asked flame princess.**

"**Usually if peppermint butlers involved something is bound to give you the creeps." Said Jake. Finn found himself staring at the walls of the different drawings of monsters. Just looking at them only made Finn more and more excited to find out just what's waiting for them at the bottom of the dungeon. **

"**when they reached the bottom floor they had walked through a nearby hallway arriving to what seemed to be a tombstone. "What's this thing?" asked Finn. "It seems like it's a giant tombstone. But it doesn't say who died." Said Flame princess. "Hmm, fp, could you give me a little light?" Finn asked as he moved closer to the stone. "Sure." Flame princess had burned a little bit brighter so Finn could read the writing on the tombstone. **

"**Warning to all those who venture here. If you seek for treasure you will find none. If you seek for glory you will find none. If you seek for knowledge you will find none. All you will fine beyond this tomb is a corrupted soul doomed to roam this kingdom for eternity. The only thing able to keep this soul at bay is either one of great dark presence or one of a presence that is pure. Only one of these can either bind this evil or bind it and force it into slumber for a set amount of time. **

**Beyond this tomb you will only find the souls of humans being that has been corrupted to the very core. Weither the soul was tainted by acts of murder or betrayal, no one really knows. There for if your soul is not one of great light or great darkness you MUST turn back now. less you wish your life to meet an early end. And that's where it stops."**

"**dang man, what do you think could be so evil to be buried all the way down here. And why under the candy kingdom?" Asked Jake.**

"**I don't know, but whatever's beyond it must be something very important. I mean come on they wouldn't honestly set something like this up without some big prize at the end. So I say we move forward!" Finn shouted. But he had soon stopped as the gold sword on his back started to move on it's own. "Finn, what's up with your sword man?" asked Jake as he watched the blade rise from Finn's back on it's own. **

"**What the what? what's going on now?" the sword had stuck itself within the tombstone. The words on the tombstone had began growing brightly for a few seconds then had stopped. A few moments boulders had started crumbling causing another tremor. Soon after another hallway was revealed. But the feel was different as a dark ominous feeling had filled the room. "Woah, tell me I'm not the one who just felt that." said Jake. Flame princess seemed to be the only one not phased by the presence. It actually felt familiar to her. **

"**What do you think we should do guys…guys?" when Fp looked to the side Finn and Jake were already charging through the hall way. "ADVENTURE!" both of them screamed as they disappeared in the dark hallway. "Guys slow down! You don't know what could be down there!" Flame princess called as she had followed them riding a stream of fire. As the heroes continued to move down the hallway lanterns on the wall started to spontaneously set ablaze even though flame princess was all the light they would need. The hallway seemed endless. But after some period of time they had finally reached an end. They had came up to a large circular room that seemed like a coliseum. There were stone marbles everywhere that seemed to be stained with dry blood.**

**There were multiple piles of bones everywhere. Some bones even still had bits of flesh left on it that were decaying for a decade. The site was an absolute horror. "Dang…just….dang." was all Finn could say at the moment.**

"**Dude.. it's a complete horror show down here." Said Jake. "What could have done this?" Flame princess asked looking around. As they were still watching what was left of the merciless destruction, Finn's scarlet had began glowing again. The sword had seemed to synchronize with a nearby pedestal in the middle of the room.**

"**Hey Finn, your sword is doing that glowing thing again." Said Jake.**

"**Finn had draw the sword gold sword from his back and held it in front of him. Soon a large circle of light had appeared around the pedestal. Then for some reason Finn and Jake suddenly fell to their knees. They felt like there very souls were jumping at the moment. "Guys, what's going on?" asked a concerned flame princess. "I don't know, my body feels so heavy all of a sudden. What did that thing do to us?" Finn and Jake tried to think of what just happened, but there was no time as the ground under the pedestal began to crumble. As the pedestal began to disappear a low growl could be heard coming from underneath. "Dude what was that?" as soon as the last of the ground around the pedestal had disappeared, the low growl they heard from before had grew louder and had started muttering soul over and over again.**

"**soul….soul….soul…" the voice said with a dark tone. "Get ready guys, something's coming." Said Finn as he drew his scarlet and demon blood sword.**

**Jake had turned his left hand into a spiked fist and flame princess was ready to burn what ever came out of the mysterious hole on sight. Soon the growling had completely stopped. For a few minutes there was a tense building silence that filled the room. "Ah what, did that thing give up already?" Jake had walked up closer to the now bottomless hole and tried to peek to see if anything was there. **

"**Jake be careful dude!" warned Finn. "Ah relax what's goanna happen?" Jake said as he peered down the hole. But his question was soon answered as a dark green claw had sprouted from the hole nearly taking off Jake's nose if he was just a few inches closer. Jake was nearly paralyzed that it took him awhile to notice that the claw was about to try to grab him.**

"**JAKE GET OUT OF THERE MAN! Finn screamed. "Huh?" Jake finally came back to his senses and saw the mysterious claw about to attack him. **

**Jake had stretched out of the way just in time avoid the attack. as the claw had clinged to the ground, a head had began to arise out of the ground. Out from it esd s face that was patched up by dirty worn out bandages covering the entire face except a glaring red eye. she had long flowing black hair and had the figure of a woman at the top and the body of a serpent. The giant woman's lower body was covered in black and red scales and at the end of the tail was a red mark that looked like a eye opening sideways. Her arms were as skinny as her bones and her claws were a dark green coloring that seemed to have the same dry blood as the blood on the walls.**

"**Holy flip man! Now that's a monster!" said jake gazing at the giant serpant lady. **

"**S-S-Souls…." The woman had hissed as she looked down at the three."**

"**S-S-S-Souls… delicious souls, offer your souls to me mortals…." She said looking hungrily at the three heroes. "No way ya bag of bones! These souls are staying in their bods! So prepare to go right back in the hole you crawled out of!" shouted Finn. "Insolence… you will offer your souls to me. I still need 3 more human souls left… then I will be nearly complete. I must feast..**

**I MUST FEAST ON SOULSSSS. The serpent woman had lead out a huge screech that was so loud it filled the abandoned hallways. **

**Information: Defeat the Serpentress**

**The snake woman had brought down her claw striking down one of the nearby pillars. "Look out!" Finn shouted as they had ran avoiding the falling pillar. But this had gave the beast a chance to grab flame princess.**

"**Agh, let me go!" "FP!" Finn shouted as he saw his girlfriend getting lifted up from the ground. But that didn't last long as just touching her had burned the snake woman's hand causing her to scream in pain. FP used her fire to slower her descent to the ground making a safe landing. "Hey you ok?" asked Finn.**

"**Yeah I'm fine, guess I was to hot to handle for her." Flame princess said jokingly. "Hey dude, let's use our combo move on this ugly she beast. "Oh yeah let's kick it homie." Finn said before he gave a high five to his best friend and charged at the beast with Jake following behind him. **

**The serpentress let out a screech again as she struck both her claws into the ground summoning ancient black and red snakes coming from the ground. **

"**OH glob man, snakes!" said jake. "FP, give us some cover!" shouted Finn as he continued to run. Flame princess had nodded and had moved ahead of Finn and Jake. "SCATTER FIRE!" FP said as she released two whips of fire from her hands. The two whips of fire made contact with two separate heads of the many snakes. As soon as one snake caught on fire the rest of the piles off snakes. The snakes soon all burned simultaneously as Finn and Jake jumped over the remaining piles of the snakes. "Ok, I'll go left you go right." Said Finn as he went around the left side of the beast and Jake went around the right. The woman tried to decide which one she should follow as they went around. She decided to follow Jake as he was running towards the wall. **

"**Ya can't catch me ya old hag!" jake said as he continued to run. "the woman only responded by opening her mouth and began charging a purple ball of electricity. 'Uh Finn.. a little back up here." Jake said as he saw the oncoming attack. **

**The snake woman had aimed the attack at Jake and had fired. The blast had began picking up speed as it started to spark as it came closer to Jake.**

**Press ^ repedeatley.**

**Jake had turned around and had turned his left ear into a shield blocking the attack. he was able to force the attack into the air again as he turned his left arm into a baseball bat. "Batter up!" jake said as he struck the ball of energy back at the beast. Though the serpentress had slithered to the right avoiding her own attack letting hit the ceiling causing some rubble to come down on her. As she tried to shield herself from the falling debris falling on her, she didn't see Finn jump off one of the near by pillars.**

"**Finn had jumped in the air and did a summersault before he had pointed both swords down at the monster and let out a tarzan yell.**

**But the serpentress had saw finn coming and attempted to use her free hand to knock him towards the wall.**

**PRESS X TO USE SWORD FALL COMAND.**

**Finn had flipped and dodged her claw and then tossed his gold sword in to the left eye of the serpentress. As it writhed in pain this gave finn the perfect opening as he quickly landed on the serpentress's head and stabbed the second sword right through her skull causing black blood to come gushing out.**

**It had let out a scream louder then usual as it was shaking left to right trying to get finn of it's head. **

"**Yo finn, fp's about to char that thing, you better get out of there now dude!" said jake as he was running away from the moving beast."**

**"Oh driz." Said finn as he began trying to pull both of his swords from the monster. But as he did, he had noticed the beast had raised both of her hands and was preparing to smash finn into a hero pancake.**

**PRESS O TO USE FIRE BLOW.**

**Finn had managed to pull his two swords from the cranium of the beast as he quickly jumped off and landed on jake who was still running from the monster as flame princess had carghed up a large fireball Kamehameha style.**

**Finn and jake managed to get at a safe distance before flame princess had launched her attack. the fireball seemed to be the same size of the monsters head. As soon as the attack made contact, the she beast's head had set ablaze. Soon the whole body of the monster began to burn as well as it's head.**

**As they watched the monster burn finn's scarlet had began glowing again.**

"**Huh, what is it this time. h-hey" shouted finn as his golden sword had pulled back towards the monster. **

"**Finn?! what are you doing?" jake asked as he looked back at the burning monstrosity. "I DON"T KNOW!" shouted finn as he was dragged towards the monster.**

**The sword had soon stopped and pulled finn into the air. As soon as he was high enough the sword had started to glow a light blue energy and so did finn.**

"**What the flip, what's going on now?" asked finn as he could feel power surging through his body. but he had little time to think as the sword had quickly made a slashing motion releasing a large light blue energy wave slicing the beast in half.**

"**Whoa…" Jake and Fp said as they watched finn annihilate the beast. As the serpentress let out a few last dying screams, her body had disappeared into black dust. And what was left behind was a small white orb with a blue flame around it. **

"**Finn the human leveled up!**

**Finn is now level 2**

"**Increased Hp gauge.**

"**Finn has learned skill Spirit Cutter"**

**Jake the dog has leveled up**

**Jake the dog is now level 2.**

"**Jake's Hp increases.**

**Jake's strength increases.**

**Jake can now use dog pound!**

"**Flame princess has leveled up!**

"**Flame princess is now level2**

**Flame princess Hp increases.**

**Flame princess can now use inferno blast!**

**Finn had landed on his feet and gazed at the mysterious object.**

"**Dude, what is that?" asked jake.**

"**I don't know. Fp, do you have any idea?" asked Finn.**

**Flame princess only shook her head.**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know either. Maybe it's a type of flame since it looks like it's got a little flame at the top.**

"**Maybe we should take it back to princess bubblegum for testing. Maybe she knows what this thing is." Said Finn.**

**He took a small jar out of his backpack and placed the weird glowing item inside. **

"**Hey Finn, look there," said Jake as he pointed to a shining item on the floor that was covered in mucus and saliva.**

"**What is it?" asked Finn**

**Jake had picked up the item and on further inspection it was an oddly shaped key with a skull on the top of it.**

"**It's a key man." Said Jake.**

**Finn had took the key and inspected it. The key seemed like it would make a perfect fit for the box he had retrieved in his dream. **

"**What do you think it opens?" asked Flame princess.**

"**I think I may have an idea, but let's get out of here first. Never know what else could be lurking around this place. Let's go to Pb and see if she knows anything about this." Said finn.**

"**Um, Finn? you sure that's a good idea?" asked Jake.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, we both know that Pb has trouble with believing magical stuff and all that junk. If she see's that she'll probably spend weeks trying to come up with a logical soulution. I think we should go see Marceline about this one." Said jake.**

"**That's funny, first time I heard you suggest going to marcy's place. I thought you were scared of her." Said finn.**

"**That was a long time ago man. I builded up a resistance. Now nothing scares me." Said jake. But he got scared when flame princess pinched him while he wasn't looking making the dog scream and jump.**

**Finn and Fp couldn't help but laugh at the magical dog.**

"**Come on, let's head over to marcy's place and see if she can identify this biz." Said finn as he tucked the key away in his pocket.**

"**Good. Now can we get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps." Said Jake as he and the others walked out.**

**End of chapter1**

"**So Finn, Jake, and flame princess find a mysterious object after their encounter with an unknown demon. But little do they know the item their carrying is more then just a mere item you receive from any dungeon.**

**Will princess bubblegum be able to help find out what the mysterious item is? Or will they need help from a familiar but unwanted face to figure it out? Find out next time in chapter 2."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goodbye ooo!"

Finn Jake and flame princess had emerged from the bottom of princess bubblegum's castle about a half hour ago. As they had continued to head towards Marcy's house with flame princess gliding gently and Finn riding atop of his best friend, Finn was still thinking back to the fight and why he was able to pull off that sweet move.

Flame princess didn't fail to notice this. She remembered that Jake said sometimes after an adventure Finn like's to think about stuff. Still she couldn't help but feel concerned for her boyfriend.

"Hey Finn?, Fp started what are you thinking about?" she asked catching Finn's attention.

"Huh? Oh well I was just thinking back to that monster we fought. It was saying it wanted something." Finn spoke as he continued to think.

"You mean souls?" Flame princess questioned.

"Yeah souls. What are those things anyway?" Finn asked.

"Souls? Well those are the things that make up who you are. Everyone has a different soul inside of them. And everyone souls are different from everyone else's souls." She explained as she glided up to Finn.

"Wait, so what would happen if somebody lost their soul?" Finn asked slightly scaring flame princess. She had no idea why Finn would ask something like that, and even though she knew what would happen it wasn't something she wasn't very fond of explaining.

"Well, if someone loses there soul they become a lifless husk. The body will still be there but that's all that will be left, just the body. without the soul it's just a shell." Flame princess explained causing some tension to fill the air.

"Yikes…." Finn spoke quietly.

"Hey, if you know so much about souls does that mean you can see our souls?" Asked Jake making flame princess giggle.

"Of course not. Nobody can see other people's souls, at least that's what my father use to tell me. But he's lied about some stuff in the past so I don't even know if there's anyone who can see other people's souls or not."

"Well once we get to Marcy's I'm sure she'll tell us what's up." Jake spoke as he had dashed ahead. As they continued down the had soon reached Marceline's cave.

It was still as damp and dark as ever with her colorful pink house being the only thing that stood out in the cave. Little did they know that Marceline wasn't alone at her house.

As they neared her house, Marceline was busy working on an experiment with her friend Princess bubblegum or as she knows her as bonnibelle were working on an experiment together.

She was helping Marceline with some of her lyrics as she was slowly becoming frustrated by the princesses complex patterns. It was like de ja vu when they were trying to get the door lord for stealing their stuff.

"No Marceline, you need to strum half a lower key. That's the only way you'll be able to fall in synch." Pb explained as Marceline became frustrated,

"What the glob is a half note?" Marceline frowned as she couldn't follow any of princess bubblegum's patterns.

Before Marceline began to angrily strum chords trying to follow bonnibelle's complex directions, there was a knock at her door. She was relieved that someone had came so she could take a break from trying Pb's boring suggestions. When she opened the door she was surprised to see flame princess along with Finn and Jake at the door.

"Oh hi guys. I see you brought your girlfriend over." Marceline teased as she looked to Flame princess.

"Hi Marceline, we need to talk to you about.. Finn trailed off as he saw princess bubblegum in the corner of the room already glaring at flame princess.

"Oh, um… I didn't know princess bubblegum was here." Finn spoke quietly as he looked towards his ex- crush.

Finn and flame princess has been going out for awhile now. sure things have calmed down but princess bubblegum still believes that flame princess is too unstable to be in a romantic relationship with. Which is probably why she'd always get a little irritated by seeing him and Fp together.

"Pb came over cause she had some suggestions about how I can improve my music. Amway's why are you guys here? And why are you so jacked up?" Marceline questioned noticing the Finn's battle worn cloths.

"Uh yeah, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about." Finn spoke as he Jake and fp came in the house.

"How's it going pyromaniac?" Pb asked coldly to flame princess. "Good. I haven't been playing with people's emotions lately so I'm just fine." Flame princess spat back in a colder tone.

"Oh that's real mature, go ahead and lean back on the past. You know you.." princess bubblegum was cut off as jake came in between the two women.

"Now now ladies let's just calm down, we don't want to do anything we might regret later." Spoke Jake calming down the two.

"yeah, whatever issues you two have take it outside so you don't brake anything." Said Marceline making Finn and Jake fall on the floor anime style.

"I don't think that's what Jake meant Marcy." Finn chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Whatever, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Marceline asked as she descended onto the floor.

"Oh yeah! Can you tell us what this thing is?" Finn asked taking out the item they had retrieved from the serpentress from under the candy dungeon. Upon site Marcy had lunged in surprise at the jar.

"What the flip?! Where did you guys get an evil human soul?!" Marceline asked in excitement confusing the three, especially the young human.

"Did you just say…. Evil human soul?" Finn asked slightly frightened.

"Yeah, this soul you guys have here belonged to an evil human. I read in a book that they start out as pure souls devouring other innocent souls. In turn those souls become corrupt and become evil humans. This usually happens if a human is drove by fear or the desire for power. Though I didn't actually think I'd get to see an actual soul up close." Marceline said as she poked at the jar.

"You seem to know a lot about evil humans." Added Jake.

"Yeah well when Simon. Was still fun to hang out with he used to tell me stories about…." Marceline trailed off when she had came to a sudden realization.

"Oh crud, Simon said he was going to wizard city and mentioned something about human souls!" Exclaimed Marceline.

"WHAT?! that butt knows about this?!" Finn questioned in anger.

"Yeah, next to ninja's it's one of the things he talks about. I think he said something about planning to use the pure soul to lead him straight to the one of a hero." Marceline explained as she grabbed her axe base.

"One of a hero? But we already got one right here, what hero could he be talking about?" Asked Jake. "I think he means Fionna from his fan fiction, this could be another plot to go into the made up world he calls AAH." Explained pb.

"Another world? That's impossible, ice kings thought of some grunked up stuff in the past, but this one takes the cake. There's no such thing as other worlds are there?" Asked fp.

"Actually that's not entirely true, Thanks to the help given by "My" hero. Princess bubblegum emphasized angering the princess of flames.

"My research leads to believe that there may be pathways leading to other worlds, but I can't really say for sure." Said princess bubblegum.

"We should probably head to wizard city and see what he's up too. Were going to have to go in disguise so no one recognize' us though. We barley got away last time thanks to pb here." Jake frowned pointing at bubblegum.

"Whatever, let's just head back to the candy kingdom and get some disguises." Said princess bubblegum.

"Uh.. you guys go ahead.. I'll catch up with you guys In a minute." Finn spoke as he took a seat on the hard red couch.

"Whatever, come on…let's go before he finishes the ceremony." Marceline said as she flew out the door with princess bubblegum and flame princess following behind as they were both glaring at each other.

"You sure your ok dude? That fight didn't take the wind out of ya did it?" Asked Jake.

"No way man, I just want to relax a bit before I go. There's something I gotta check real fast. You go on ahead I'll catch up." Finn reassured his bro.

"Alright man, just meet us there when your done here." Jake said walking out the door.

As his brother left Finn had reached into his backpack and took out the box he received from his dream along with the key he got from the dungeon.

"This key looks like it will open the box. I just hope it works." Finn thought as he inserted the key into the box. as soon as he turned it he had heard a click as the top of the box popped open.

Inside was a handful of cartriges. Luckily Finn remembered to bring the holoviewer they had at their tree house with him. He wanted to look at all of the cartridges, but he knew his friends would be waiting for him so he only had time to look at one for the time being.

Before he inserted the first cartridge, he was curious about what was on the cartrigaes. He wondered could he deal with the emotional junk of how his father left him here in the first place. But he didn't have time for such thoughts .

He had put the first cartridge in the holoviewer and awaited for something to come up. After a few seconds the screen had came up showing a sort of city of some kind.

There were more humans then before walking around too. It showed a tranquil peaceful place. But before he could stare at the scenery any more a man had popped in front of the screen. It was a man who seemed to be in his 30's. he had short blond hair in the front and had a pony tail that reached down to his back. he wore a leather blue jacket with a black t shirt under it along with a black belt and long blue pants with black loafers.

"Hi HO kiddo! Bet your surprised to see me huh?" The man asked with a cheerful expression. Finn was confused as to who the man was. Maybe he was somebody who got in the shot?" He thought as he continued to watch.

"If your watching this that means you've become a strapping young boy. I bet your having your share of lady troubles too huh?" the man joked.

"But anyway, this is your father speaking Finn. I should probably tell you that your last name is mertnz. I'm sure your wondering where I am but don't worry about that right now. " right now I want to tell you that you do have real human parents. Me and your mother had you just before we set foot into the last fight. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you grow up, but there was something I had to do." He spoke with a serious tone.

"I should also tell you how I know Joshua here."

"Well, you see Joshua is a good friend of mine." Finn's father spoke as Joshua the dog had appeared on the screen.

"Hiya Finn!" Joshua greeted surprising him. Finn had no idea that his father knew Joshua.

"We fight together all the time destroying evil humans along with this young lady here." He spoke as a beautiful blonde haired woman that looked about the age of 24 had walked into view. She had blue eyes wearing a short sleeved jacket with a red top and blue long pants with black heels. "Finn, this is scarlet, this is one of my partners. These guys help me slay evil humans that wreak havoc on the town. It's one of the responsibilities as a meister to slay evil humans and collect souls. Speaking of which your probably wondering how we did slay evil humans. Well just sit back and watch." The man spoke as the three took a few steps back so there whole body's could come into view.

Soon Joshua and scarlet had transformed. Joshua had turned into a rapier style sword with a thin sharp red blade with a gold hand guard. Scarlet had transformed into a sword that looked like Finn's gold sword. Except the blade seemed to be larger then his. The blade was as large as a buster sword.

"This is their weapon forms Finn. every weapon has one. With their help we managed to keep this town safe." The man explained.

"Holy glob, I didn't know da-, I mean Joshua could turn into a weapon! That's so cool!" Finn exclaimed as he focused on the screen.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this Finn. it's because that one day you'll end up finding a way to this town. And your probably going to try to search for me when you do. I'm going to go ahead and tell you now that you'd be wasting your time. by the time you do find this town I'll be long dead before then." The man spoke bluntly depressing the young hero.

"but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself. me and your mother know you will. Good luck kiddo. I love you." the man said before the message ended.

"Finn was sitting their disappointed, excited, sad, yet happy.

He was relieved to find out that he actually had a human father, but he was disappointed that he could already be good as dead before he even got the chance to meet him. And he didn't even see one trace of his mother on the cartridge. But he still had plenty left over that could have had her on any one of them.

As much as he wanted to look at another one, he knew that his friends must be waiting on him already.

"So I did have a human father. And Joshua knew him too. But why didn't he tell me, did Jake know too?" Finn began thinking as he put the box and the holoviewr back in his back.

"Oh well… I guess It'll have to wait till later." Finn spoke as he rushed out the door.

-Marceline and Princess bubblegum have joined the party!-

-Wizard city-

Finn, flame princess, Marceline, Jake and princess bubblegum were all nearing the camouflaged wall leading into the wizard city.

Finn was wearing an outfit that seemed similar to magic man's outfit, Jake was wearing a robe with a star on it with a yellow wig, Marceline was wearing a long black robe with a red ribbon and a sorcerer's hat and princess bubblegum was wearing the same outfit she wore from the episode from when they first entered the city with only a few alterations like the color of the outfit was dark purple with a pink necklace and flame princess was wearing a female conspirator's outfit.

"You got the tape recorder Marcy?" Asked Finn as Jake stretched up towards Marcy.

"Got it right here. Now remember, we looking for a building with a large tower." Marceline explained as they continued.

As they came to the wall Marcy had played the tape recorder that said "Wizards rule" in ice kings voice. The wall had disappeared and revealed the wizard city.

Nothing much seemed to have changed in the wizard city the last time they were there. On your side wizards were duking it out with each other and on your other side some fraud would be getting busted by the wizard police.

"So this is Wizard city? Geez, I hope nobody finds out were not really wizards." Spoke flame princess.

"Ah no worries Fp. They'll believe you if you say you're a wizard. You're a fire elemental right? All you gotta do speak some made up words and stuff and just burn anything in sight." Finn said simplistically.

"Really? I can burn anything in sight?" Flame princess asked with her hands already blazing.

"No no Fp, he means burn anything sight if we need to. If were still undercover then we don't need to burn anything." Jake explained calming down the pyro princess.

"Oh..Ok Jake."

"Yoiks." Marceline spoke bluntly.

"I told you.." Princess bubblegum said quietly as they continued to walk.

"Ok, so were looking for a building with a tall tower. Were can we find something like that?" Jake questioned as he rubbed his chin.

"Uh I don't know, maybe over there?" Finn asked pointing forward to a large tower that was so high you could probably touch the clouds from the height.

"Oh, hehe, right." Jake chuckled in embarrassment having missing something so obvious.

"Hey look, isn't that ice king?" Flame princess pointed towards Simon entering the very bottom of the building after looking left to right to make sure no one had saw him.

"There he goes! We must hurry before the ceremony is complete!' marcy rushed ahead of them with the rest following her.

"wait a minute, you never told us what kind of ceremony is this marcy!" Finn complained as he caught up to Marceline.

"This ceremony is performed by the strongest wizards once a year. How Simon convinced the council to go along with his idea Is beyond me, But we better get in there before it's too late!" Marceline said as they neared the door. But when she got close to the door she had bounced off some kind of invisible force and landed on her back.

"Agh… what the flip? What is this junk?" Marceline asked as she began touching the invisible wall.

"It must be some kind of force field the wizards put up around here. I could probably figure out a way to get passed it, but it might already be too late by the time we get through" Pb frowned as she and the others began thinking of how they were going to get inside.

But as everyone else continued to think Finn's gold sword(Scarlet) had began shining again.

"Hey, scarlet's glowing again." Finn spoke as he took out his golden battle worn sword.

"And just who is scarlet?" Flame princess asked with a jealous look plastered on her and pb's face. "Relax it's the name of my sword not another…. Finn had trailed off when he realized that his golden sword's true form was a little girl.

"Uh anyway let's see if this will work." Finn spoke nervously as he walked up to the force field.

He had held his sword out so the tip of it could touch the force field. When the tip of the blade touched the wall, a blue aura had shined on his blade for a short second and then disappeared as did the invisible force field.

"Alright were in!" Finn exclaimed as he quickly sheathed his sword back and headed inside.

"Finn? how did you…" princess bubblegum began trying to get the young hero's attention. But Finn couldn't hear her as he and Jake were already inside the building out of hearing range.

"Well, someone sure seems excited today. I wonder why?" Marceline chimed in as she entered along with flame princess giving a nyah nyah face at princess bubblegum.

She wanted to say something, but she dismissed it for now and followed behind her friends.

Meanwhile on the floor before the top floor on the tower, ice king, forest wizard, and toad wizard were standing in separate corners of the room.

In the center of the room was a hand drawn summoning circle with alchemic runes etched into the floor with a empty circle in the middle.

"It is nearly time. the moon shall come in line with the planet any time now." forest wizard spoke as he gazed up to the slowly moving moon.

"Ice king, did you bring what was requested?"

"Oh yeah dog I got the stuff right here." Ice king spoke as he took out a soul that was purely white in a jar that resembled his head.

"Very good, put the soul in the middle of the circle and let us begin the incantation." Toad wizard said as he held his arms out.

Ice king had set the soul down in the middle of the circle and quickly returned to his corner of the room. As they began the incantation , our heroes had finally arrived at the top with the help of Marceline's floating and Jake's super stretchy ability.

Finn had rushed into the room but had quickly jumped back behind a wall when he saw the wizards performing some sort of ritual.

"Holy biz, you were right marcy, they are performing some kind of ritual." Finn spoke as he gazed at the act that was being performed.

"But what's that weird glowing thing in the center there?" Jake asked as he peeked around the corner.

"That's a soul of a pure and innocent human. How ice king got one I'm not sure, but if these wizards have any plans for it then it can't be good.

"I think I can hear them chanting something." Spoke flame princess as they listened

(apologies, I'm too lazy to think of an incantation at the moment.)

The wizards had began speaking in some weird ancient dialect. As they did the circle around the soul had began to shine bright red as the whole room began lighting up.

The soul looked like it was trying to take a different form, but It was hard to make out as it kept shifting from shape to shape.

"It's working! Soon I shall be with you fionna and cake!" Ice king shouted receiving a what the fuck from the two other wizards.

"ICE KING! YOU SAID THAT THIS WOULD BRING US SOMEONE TO MAKE US UNSTOPABLE! NOT REALIZE SOME MADE UP FANTASY OF YOURS!" frog wizard shouted.

"Did you waste your time just for the sake of making your ridiculous fanfiction a reality ice king?! Asked an angry forest wizard.

"Oh come on guys I had to trick you cause I didn't think you guys would do it if I just asked you." Spoke ice king.

"We wouldn't have!" Shouted forest and frog wizard.

"See you just proved my point!" Argued ice king. But before they could continued Finn and Jake jumped out from behind the wall in battle position.

"YO ice king! What are you doing with that soul? Start talking before we have to break your face!" Shouted Finn as Jake turned his hands into spiked gauntlets.

"Oh great! As if we didn't have enough problems, now we gotta deal with these guys too? Way to go ice king!" complained frog wizard.

"Hey I didn't know these guys followed me!" Ice king spoke as Marceline was already aiming for his head with her axe base.

But she was blocked off by a tree branch forest wizard had summoned.

"We'll deal with you later ice king, first we must deal with these intruders!" Forest wizard spoke as Marceline hissed and quickly slashed the branch that was restraining her into pieces.

"You guys looking for a beat down, that's fine with me, let's do this!" Finn shouted as he drew his demon blood sword and scarlet(Sword)

But before they could engage in battle the red circle had suddenly diminished along with the soul.

"What the heck? why did everything stop?" Frog wizard questioned as he looked at the empty circle. But soon after it disappeared the room had began rumbling vigorously as if there was an earthquake.

"Ice king what did you do now?!" Forest wizard asked as everyone began losing there balance, except Marceline who could just float not feeling the tremors.

"I'm no genius, but aren't scary earthquakes a bad sign?" Jake asked as he began stretching uncontrollably and soon falling over himself.

But soon the trembling had soon stopped for a short time. the room fell silent for a moment as everyone was awaiting for something to happen.

"Is..Is it over?" Jake asked worriedly. After a few moments of silence a small hole had opened on the wall behind the three wizards.

"Huh? What's that?" Finn asked as he looked towards the portal..

"Uh oh…." Ice king said with a nervous tone.

"Uh oh? Why uh oh? Talk ice king!" Spoke Jake.

"Well the portal was suppose to open on the floor, not the wall." Explained ice king.

"So what does that mean?" Finn asked as the small portal had quickly grew to the size of a large vacuuming hole that was soon dragging things in.

"Oh Balls, this isn't good! This isn't good!" Ice king shouted as he tried to fly away. But the suction was too strong. Ice king tried to fight against it but his efforts were futile as the vacuuming suction of the portal was too strong.

In the end it easily sucked in the ice king into the void.

"Daaaang iiiitttt!" Simon shouted as he disappeared into the portal.

"ICE KING!WERE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Frog wizard shouted as he and forest wizard were the next one's to be sucked in.

But it didn't stop there, soon Finn and his friends had began falling victim to the portal's suction as well. "Crap! Guys brace yourselves!" Marceline shouted as she began getting sucked in as well.

"Marceline!" pb shouted grabbing on to Marceline's hand as they were the next two to be sucked into the portal.

Soon Finn, Jake, and flame princess were left.

"Hang on guys!" Finn shouted as he stuck his demon blood sword into the ground as Jake was wrapped around him like a coat and he was desperately trying to hang on to flame princesses hand. But it made things even worse. Finn didn't have flame shield on him so his hand was slowly burning just from holding Fp's hand. At this rate either the portal would get flame princess by force or Finn would end up letting go due to the pain.

"Finn let go! You'll burn your hand off if you hold on any longer!" Flame princess screamed trying to get Finn to let go.

But he wouldn't listen. He was always stubborn and he wasn't going to stop now. despite the burning sensation running up his spine he refused to let go of Flame princesses hand.

But soon the force of the portal had began pulling her away from Finn and Finn's grip on the sword began to slip. Soon enough Flame princess's hand had slipped through Finn's fingers as she was the next one to fall through.

"FP!" Finn shouted as he quickly pulled his sword from the ground and jumped in after her with Jake still clinging on to his back.

"FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN?!" Jake asked as he closed his eyes as they dove into the portal. Finn didn't answer. he just fell through headfirst as he tried to catch up to flame princess. But as they continued to fall flame princess had quickly disappeared within the depths of the vortex.

"Now only falling was Finn and Jake falling through the portal. Soon Finn's body began to disappear. From up to his legs to his arms along with Jake.

"Ah. AH! I DON"T WANNA DIE YET!" Jake shouted as he saw himself vanish into thin air.

But before they completely disappeared Finn's gold sword had glowed blue as his demon blood sword glowed bright red with Finn himself being covered in an aura mixed of blue and red. Soon a white light could be seen at the end of the seemingly endless void.

"To be continued!" Finn and jake said in unison.

"**Well, finally got chapter 2 down. Sorry if I made some of you who actually liked reading this had to wait. Anyway in chapter 3 finn and jake will finally arrive in Death city. Make sure to leave your thoughts or ideas for reaction commands in your reviews. Until then, this is Jack the hedgehog, and I'll see you later.**

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure time with soul eater:

The ones who can hear souls sing.!

"I do not own adventure time or soul eater. Both go to their respective owners."

-Finn's P.o.v-

It seems as though the ice king has got us into trouble once again. but this time it may be worst then ever before. Thanks to his stupid plan to try to reach his made up world, me and my friends have been put in danger. Marceline, Pb, Jake, and especially Flame princess. I didn't know what else to do. all I could do was jump into the endless void. I didn't care if I was going to die or not, A hero doesn't put his friends in danger. And besides, Who knows what could be at the other side of the light. Is it something beautiful? Or is it something horrifying and nasty beyond belief?"

I didn't know much, but I did Know that I wouldn't be seeing ooo for a long time.

"Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know, when the color fades to white again is where I'll gooo. Oh!

The screen transitions to white as it slides across showing Marceline and princess bubblegum, Flame princess, and then Finn holding his sword on his shoulder with Jake and scarlet by his side. The screen cuts to the Adventure time logo in silver words with the soul eater logo at the bottom appearing out of a flash of red energy.

"_Grey slating heather, the sky's got my back, might be lost but I'm moving on, _

The screen had cut to Finn standing in the ice kingdom with his hair flowing in the cold breeze as he stared at the candy kingdom from afar.

_whatever the weather, Dreams drawn the map, when you see them I'll be gone,_

the screen cut to flame princess as it showed her memories of Finn as she was sitting on top of a hill with a large meteor shower falling.

"_Red light shrouds, change everyday but I'm sure that they won't be long,_

_I'm sure step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds._

"_Always be strong, never be wrong, it was all a front from my heart!"_

The screen had cut to a black and white background With Finn trying to reach two shadowy figures but the two figures had quickly vanished as he fell to his knees.

"Empty as a well, Finally the rain drops fell, abide the dream and show me where to start!

As the rain started to fall Finn saw all his friends with smiles on their faces and Jake holding out his hand. Finn's tears faded as he grabbed his friend's hand.

Out of sight like rays of light and I am on my way!"

_The screen had cut too Finn in death city rushing at multiple evil humans with the blood sword in one hand and His scarlet blade in the other with him quickly slicing through 10 of them in one sweep._

_Through the bluest moon and the darkest river, I'll go through it all and never fall astray!_

The screen cu to the graveyard with another bunch of ghosts eliminated in a flash as Finn looked up to see Marceline and Pb On top of two tombstones.

"Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play!

The screen transitioned as it showed soul with a cool expression, black star giving a thumbs up, Death giving a smug look with flame princess giving a heart warming smile at the end.

"_For no matter where I am forget the yes or nooo!"_

_The screen had cut To Finn and maka clashing against each other with their soul's shining brightly as Finn had a serious expression on his face and maka had crazy look on her face as the screen turned completely white from their clash._

"_When the color turns back to white again I'll seize the day!"_

_The screen moved to Finn looking up at the sky before turning around and walking on a long blue and red road with death academy waiting for him at the end._

_Chapter 3: Welcome to Death city!_

Jake, Flame princess, Marceline, and princess bubblegum have left the party~

"Finn's P.o.v-

It had went to cold and dark quickly. I couldn't see anything. But it felt like I was lying on the ground. But it was hard and rocky. It wasn't as familiar as the soft fields from the candy kingdom. And It wasn't as cold as the ground from the ice kingdom. It was just rocky solid ground. When I opened my eyes, the ground I was laying on was well flat. When I had got up it was clear that I was in some kind of city with a freaky moon smiling in the sky. Judging by the sky it was night time as the streets were lit up with orange street lights along the walkway. when I looked around I seemed to have appear in some alley way in a large city. Though this city was different from the candy kingdom and the underground city Susan came from. The buildings weren't made of candy. I didn't know what materials made up those buildings, but it was obvious I wasn't in ooo anymore.

"Oh glob, Jake? Are you there?" I turned around to see if jake was there. But he wasn't. he was gone. Along with my demon blood sword and Scarlet too.

"Ah dingle, Jake's gone? Pb? Marceline? Fp..?" I looked around my position hoping that my friends landed anywhere near me. But I couldn't find any of them. I was all alone.

"Great…. My friends are missing, and I have no idea where I am. What am I supposed to do now?" I looked up to the sky and the messed up moon as I tried to think of a solution. But as I continued to think, I could hear music coming from somewhere.

"What the what? who's playing music?"

-Normal p.o.v-

When Finn walked out of the alleyway, the music that was playing was faint. Soon it he couldn't hear it at all anymore.

"Huh, guess I must have been hearing things." Finn had began walking down the street in hopes of finding some help. But instead he was met with the loud scream .

"AAAAHHHH!" By the sound of the shriek it had belonged to a woman.

"Oh Crap! Where did that come from? And why did I just say crap…" Finn asked himself noticing he had just sweared. But he decided to dismiss the thought and headed for the source of the scream. He didn't know where he was, but he did know he was a hero. And hero's always save a damsel in distress.

"Please someone help me!" A woman shouted guiding Finn to her area.

The woman in question was a plain skinned woman with brown hair wearing a spaghetti strap dress in yellow heels. She had blue eyes with tears running down from them.

Chasing her was a fat twisted up figure in a pumpkin mask wearing a dark blue cape.

The body seemed to be muscular yet misshapen beyond normal standards with the size of the beast being large compared to the woman's stature. purple pants and had claws that were dark blue. And was chasing the woman with a wicked cackled.

"Come back pretty lady… I just want to have some fun with you." The malicious figure ask as he continued to chase the woman down the street.

Finn had just got into the same section of the city as he saw the woman run past him as well as the one who was chasing her.

"Aw sick! What kind of ugly freak of nature is that?! Finn exclaimed immediately catching the person's attention.

"Ugly…..who are you calling ugly…" The twisted man had asked as he slowly turned around to see Finn staring at him.

"You heard me! You look like something the garbage threw up!" Finn shouted angering the man even more as the woman had just noticed him.

"Little boy! Get out of here now! it's too dangerous here!" The woman shouted as the beast had bared it's fangs at Finn. but he had stood there unfazed.

"What? you angry bro? What you goanna do about it?" Finn taunted the beast as it had quickly drew it's claws at the boy.

"You Insolent little snot! I'll steal your soul first!" The beast shouted quickly reminding Finn of a previous encounter.

"Soul? Wait a minute….." Finn trailed off as he remembered that the serpentress he fought wanted the same thing.

-FLASHBACK-

"I MUST FEAST ON SOULSSSSS!" The serpentress screeched

-Flashback over-

"This thing want's souls too? That must mean it's an evil human!" Finn said as he dodged one of the beasts attacks.

"Your soul is mine little boy… surrender now and your death will be quick and painless." The beast snarled as it got on all fours with saliva dripping from it's mouth.

"You want this soul? Come and get it!" Finn shouted as he got into battle position.

"Battle information: Defeat the evil human!"

Evil human: Pumpkin slasher

Hp: 250

Finn's Hp: 80

"Wait, if you're here, does that mean you're a meister?" The woman asked with a tone of hope in her voice.

"A what?" Finn asked confused.

"That must be it! You're a meister sent from death academy to slay this evil human. I should have known too. Someone as handsome as you must be a meister." The woman said blushing a little.

However Finn had no idea what she was talking about when she said death academy. But he did remember that his dad told him that a meister was suppose to slay evil humans and collect there souls. But he didn't know what he was suppose to do with the soul of the evil human afterwards. But he didn't have time to think as the monster tried attacking him again.

"Hold still you little pest! You will submit your soul to me!" The beast growled as it lunged at Finn.

"Press the button to use counter punch!"

Finn had avoided the claw attack of the monster and clenched his fist.

"Eat this!" Finn shouted as he sent a punch directly into the face of the beast. After a few seconds the monster was quickly knocked back with incredible force as it was smashed into a wall. It wasn't dead, but it was damaged none the less.

"HA! Take that you piece of trash! No one messes with Finn the human!" Finn shouted as he began fist pumping in victory as the women stood there surprised.

"Wait a minute, how is that possible? He was able to land a critical blow on the beast but he didn't use his weapon. Is his soul wavelength really that strong?" The woman thought to herself as Finn was still celebrating his direct hit.

"Oh yeah! First enemy in the new dimension and I kick his butt in one shot! How awesome am i?!" Finn continued shouting as he was still celebrating. But he had soon stopped when he saw the beast rise again.

"You….little welp…. How dare such trash like you inflect damage on me? How can a mere human like you damage me without a weapon?" The beast snarled as he got back up on it's feet.

"So you still want more huh? Guess you didn't get enough from my last punch. Well then come on! Unless your chicken!" Finn taunted as the beast rushed at him again.

"Toro toro!" Finn shouted as he stood in position seeming as he was wanting the monster to charge at him.

The pumpkin slasher had beared it's claws as it had began rushing at young hero ready to rip him in two.

"PRESS THE button to use OLE!" command.

When the Evil human had got within striking ranged, Finn had leaped over the evil human right before he striked.

"OLE!" Finn shouted as he jumped over the monster and landed behind him following with a kick to the monster's glutinous Maximus right after causing the evil human to writhe in pain.

"AAGH! You insolent little welp!" The beast shouted as it had beard it's claws and swung again. this time Finn wasn't able to get out of the way in time to dodge the attack.

"Ah dingle…" Finn muttered as the strike from the ghastly enemy had sent him straight into a pile of crates.

The woman had shrieked in horror just from seeing Him take the hit. Even though she was frightened of what was the end result, she opened one of her eyes to see what happened. When the smoke cleared, Finn was still alive, but he had a large cut under his right eye.

"Dang, I guess there not called evil humans for nothing." Finn muttered under his breath as he began lifting himself up out from the boxes. But before he was back on his feet again the Pumpkin slasher was already charging at him again with it's fangs and claws out with a look of blood lust in it's eyes

Finn was still struggling to move, but he was still as agile as he was back in the land of ooo. He managed to jump and avoid the attack of the human, but he was still struggling to move a little bit. He was astonished to see that only one swipe of the claw was enough to destroy the whole pile of crates.

"Oh Crud! Just one hit was all it took? What kind of freaky thing is this?" Finn thought as he descended from the air. But before he did he saw the evil human jump up right behind him. By the time Finn turned around, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the next attack.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" The evil human shouted as it prepared to swing it's claw down on finn like a hammer declaring a final judgement.

"Finn and he women in distress both closed their eyes waiting for the end result

But before the evil human striked, a small shadow had dashed across a nearby alleyway, pass the woman and jumped straight into the air. The shadow did three backflips before it had charged down on the evil human and stuck a golden blade through it's right claw making it shriek in pain.

"AAAACCCCKKKK!" the evil human cried as it saw it's left claw disappear in a cloud of black ash. "Oh man, that was close. Wait a minute… is that…." Finn looked and saw it was Scarlet, the little girl he met in his dream. she had landed back on the ground and puffed out her cheeks.

"You know you evil humans really make me sick! How are people suppose to relax in life if creeps like you Run around trying to steal their souls?! Do you know how hard you make it for some people to get a nap in?" The little girl nagged as the monster was still holding it's left claw in pain from the attack.

"Scarlet what are you doing here…." Finn trailed off when he saw that scarlet's left arm was morphed into a golden blade much like his sword.

"Oh it's you." The girl began as she walked up to Finn and bonked him on the head.

"You idiot! What do you think your doing taking on a evil human without a weapon?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Scarlet nagged

"Hey there was somebody in trouble! I couldn't just let her die could i?!" Finn argued.

"That's not what I meant dummy! You literally can't destroy an evil human without a weapon!" Scarelt spoke surprising Finn a bit.

"What? but then how did…." Finn had trailed off when he and scarlet saw the beast rising up again.

"Pests…. This whole town is filled with little pests…..trying to stop me from my goal. Why do people like you always interfere? I'm not hurting anyone else. All I want is a soul to snack on, that's all! But You meisters are always getting in our way! well not this time!" The beast shouted as his decapitated hand had grew back with it's claws sharper as both of them grew about three inches in size.

"That's it! Were going o die here!" The woman shrieked as she held her head in fear.

"Ignore her…" Scarlet began bluntly. Now listen, we won't be able to take this thing down alone. Were going to have to do this thing together got me?" Scarlet asked surprising finn a bit. He didn't think a little girl would be able to help him in anyway whatsoever. But then again he did just see her take a hand from the beast so it probably would be a good idea to accept.

"HEY! This isin't the time to be daydreaming here!" Scarlet shouted snapping finn out of his daydream.

"If we don't do anything that thing is gonna turn us all into itty bitty pieces! So are you going to help me or not?! Scarle asked again as she held her hand out.

"Why not? After all… Finn began as he looked back at the evil human. Two's better then one right? So let's do it! Finn nodded as he grabbed scarlet's hand.

He was taken by surprised when scarlet was covered in blue energy as she morphed into Finn's golden battle sword. Except it was clear of dents and scratches and the edge of the blade was super sharp. The sword looked like it went through a entire upgrade.

"Whoa….Cool." Finn spoke as he gazed at the blade.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me before? This isin't the time to be daydreaming!" Scarlet shouted through the blade.

"What the, how can I hear you? you're a sword, I don't see a mouth on this thing anywhere." Finn spoke inspecting the sword for any sign of a mouth.

"Your kidding me right?" Scarlet asked with an annoyed tone.

but before they could talk anymore the evil human had already began charging at them.

"Listen, I'll explain everything else later. Right now you have to focus you hear me? Focus and charge at the beast.

"heh, whatever you say." Finn nodded as he began rushing at the evil human setting him and the pumpkin slasher on a collision course.

As he ran Finn started to feel a surge of energy going through him. But at the moment he thought it was just him getting pumped.

"I'll slice all of you into pieces!" The pumpkin slasher shouted as he brought his claw down at the young hero.

"Get ready for a butt kicking you donk!" Finn shouted as he raised scarlet at the monster.

"PRESS THE ! X button to use Finish!

As the screen quickly transitioned to the sky where the moon had blood coming from it's mouth

The battle had quickly grown quiet as they both awaited a end result. After awhile the silence finally broke as a large blue x had appeared on the evil humans body. finn had smirked as the monster was enveloped in a blinding flash of light and soon began to fade.

In only a few seconds the evil human had split into two. Before the monster vanished the evil human managed to let out

"Curse you…. meister's….." The evil human whispered before it's entire body faded in a white light as all that was left in it's place was a small red soul.

Though it was only after that he had realized he had there was now a large slash like crater in the ground.

"Woah….that was…. So Flipping awesome!" Finn cheered as he jumped into the air.

As he continued boasting scarlet had transformed back into her human form.

"Whew, now that's what I call a workout. It's been to long ever since I got to actually move." Scarlet said as she began doing stretching excercises to relax her body.

Finn had stopped boasting and noticed the soul that was still left behind from the evil human they had slain earlier.

"Wait, so what do we do with the soul the thing left behind?" Finn asked as scarlet began walking towards the soul.

"Well.. scarlet began as she picked up the soul like an apple. I haven't had anything to eat in a while so…" Scarlet spoke as she swallowed the soul whole making Finn gasp in shock and disguist.

Finn nearly hurled when he heard the sound of a large gulp sound signaling that she had completely ingested the soul.

"Ahh… Scarlet sighed as a smile quickly grew across her face. It's been ages since I snacked on a soul. I still can't believe that jerk didn't make me into a death weapon before he left." Scarlet complained as she began stretching again.

While as finn was standing there shocked and freaked out of his mind trying to hold his urge to scream in.

Scarlet had turned around and quickly noticed the look on the young adventurer's face.

"What's with you?" Scarlet asked in a monotone fashion.

"Um…your not going to eat my soul are ya? I really like my soul where it is if you don't mind." Finn joked weakly still terrified seeing someone eat a soul right in front of him.

"What? Hell no! I only eat evil human souls. None of that bland original innocent human soul stuff. Besides, the toll for ingesting innocent souls is too much for me to bare." Scarlet spoke confusing Finn.

"What? what do you mean by…." Finn was interrupted as the sniveling woman who was crying her eyes out had walked up to Him and scarlet.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much, I thought I was surely going to be a goner, I can't tell you how frightened I was." The woman thanked as she bowed her head.

"The look on your face was all the proof we needed." Scarlet remarked earning a glare from Finn.

"It was nothing really, we just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to lend a hand to our community." Finn joked earning him an irritated glare from scarlet.

"It was obvious she wasn't found of Finn's sense of humor.

"Oh but it is. I'm more then fortunate that a meister and his partner came along when you did otherwise I would have been a goner!" the woman continued to thank.

"Uh yeah about that…. Can you tell me what a meister is?" Finn asked surprising yet confusing the young lady.

"What? surely you must be kidding. You don't know what a meister is… yet you handled that monstrosity like a two star meister." The woman complimented making Finn blush a little.

"Yeah… ya see I was actually kind of winging it at that point. I honestly don't know what a meister is except they have really cool wep…" Finn trailed off as he saw scarlet give him a mean look making him nervous.

"Uh… I mean Partner. A really cool partner." Finn Finished earning a satisfied smile from the little girl.

"Hmm, it would explain your attire. When you handled the monster I thought you were a student of the DWMA. But now that I can get a good look of your attire, you certainly don't seem like a student. Strange. Though I should probably more concerned of someone at such a young age fighting." The woman spoke as she Scanned Finn's battle worn cloths.

"DWMA? What's that?" Finn asked still clueless.

"It's the Death weapon meister academy. It's where all the pro's who can use weapons go to so they can improve their skills and eventually become stronger." Scarlet chimed in.

"Oh. So I guess that's where all the meisters go to become super good. But I still don't know what a meister is." Finn pointed out as he folded his arms.

"Well I'd be more then happy to fill you in, but first would you like to accompany me back to my home? I would be more then happy to dress your wounds and also tell you all I know."

"Thanks, It would really help. Considering that there might still be some baddies hanging about around here."

"Excellent. Please follow me. But if you don't mind stay close. I really don't want to lose my soul yet." The woman said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Finn and the unnamed woman had walked off first as scarlet seemed to have her vision focused on something. She had spotted a purple cat with blue eyes and wearing a black witch like hat.

She wanted to find out who it was, but she was too tired to give a care and decided to just follow Her meister back into town.

As they did the mysterious purple cat had let out a meow as it followed the three back into town through the rooftops.

"STATUS UPDATE!"

"Scarlet has joined the party!

SCARLET Lv2

Finn has acquired Scarlet(sword)

Scarlet: Finn's beginning weapon and his father's previous weapon before he dissapered. This weapon gives balanced attack and defense and increases defense in a pinch.

Finn has acquired Map of death city!

Finn has raised to lv 4!

Finn has gained the ability "A hero's soul." This ability allows Finn to wield Scarlet as a meister.

-Meanwhile in another section of the city in a dark gloomy alleyway, two teens were walking down the street. The first figure was a tall yet petite girl.

Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end (that constantly alters its shape in various parts of both the manga and anime), a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. Her hair is ash blonde and always in pigtails, although there are certain times at her home where she will wear them in buns or straight down or sometimes styled on formal occasions. She has large green eyes. She was about fifteen years of age.

The one walking beside her was a boy with a bored expression on his face.

white hair swept to one side, and red eyes.

he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. In Episode 14, it is revealed that he wears blue boxers with pictures of bones all over them (a reference to Ohkubo's previous manga, B. Ichi).

"Oh man, we've been walking for what and still nothing. Haven't you picked up on the things soul wavelength yet maka?" the white haired boy asked in an annoyed tone.

"And like I told you about 5 times , I could sense something when we left the academy, but a while after that is like it's soul wavelength just vanished. As if somebody already slain the thing before we got to it." Spoke Maka.

"Do you think Kid or black star may have something to do with it?" Asked Soul

"I doubt it. Lord death only told us about the sighting so there's no way anyone else could have found out."

"But the evil human's soul wavelength vanished right, so it's obvious someone had destroyed the thing before we got to it."

"In that case if there is some vigilantly going around doing the work then we'll never be able to make up those 99 souls we lost last time." Added soul.

"Don't remind me. Thanks to blair we had to start all over again. We should probably report to lord death about this. Maybe he knows something." Maka spoke as she stopped near a store of a window and had breathed on it until part of the window was foggy and then had began writing on it as she said..

"42-42-544, use this number to knock on deaths door." She spoke as the window had began pulsing with small waves.

"Hello? Lord death are you there?" Maka asked as a screen began coming into view.

The mirror was now showing a flat like background with whit a wall that was blue with a few white clouds with a yellow floor that seemed to have tombstones all around.

When the screen was clear a figure that was tall and black with cartoony white hands and white cartoony skull Face.

"yaya hello meister maka. How are you doing how did it go?" Lord death asked in a cheerful tone.

"Well, it didn't go exactly as planned. We were heading to where you said the target was located, but when we got there we couldn't find anything. It's like it's soul wavelength just disappeared.

"Disappeared you say? Hmm, that is rather odd. If it disappeared then it must have been slain by someone else. But I don't believe I gave anyone else this assignment." Lord death pondered as he turned around and started poking his head for a solution.

"Oh well, the nasty little thing is gone now so there's no reason to fret right?"

"That's may be true but don't you have some rule against vigilantes trying to take the responsibilities the students of the DWMA?" questioned soul.

"Of course not, It's good to see the community giving a helping hand actually. Though I will admit it is suspicious that someone in the city that's not from the academy could take out the thing. I'll be sure to have someone look into this anomaly as soon as possible. In the meantime you two return to the academy for now. I don't believe there are any more sightings at the moment so right now were all clear." Said Lord death as he gave two thumbs up

"Understood." Maka said as the screen faded and turned back into a normal see through window.

"So who do you think the culprit is? Ya think it may be an enemy?" asked soul.

"I don't think so. if this person's going after the evil humans too then maybe there's a chance that he/she is friendly. Added maka.

"Whatever, by the way, speaking of disgusting humans what do you think your father went? He's usually by lord death's side." Soul questioned as maka groaned at the thought of her father.

"Who cares? For all we know he must be at some bar again like usual." Spat maka.

"Don't get me wrong, the guy makes me sick too, but he still is a death scythe and he does have a job. Maybe he's checking in on some new weapon or something." Spoke soul as the screen transitioned up to the grinning moon.

-Meanwhile…-

The screen transitions to a grassy plain with only a few trees. There were only a few people located around the area, but they all seemed to be wearing orange jumpsuits.

The grass was soft yet damp and the leaves on the trees flew off every time a gentle breeze blew. What was more strange is that there was no sun.

Just a blue sky with no clouds. The screen transitoned to a shady tree that still had a few leaves left.

Under the tree sleeping was Jake the dog also wearing an orange jumpsuit that had a name tag that said weapon on it with his viola right beside him.

"Meh… no more spaghetti Lady I'm full…. Jake muttered as he snored in his sleep.

As he continued to sleep a figure had walked up to him. The figure was shadowy at best at the moment.

"Well well well, so this is the newest weapon that's arrived, I wonder who will take you in little doggy." The figure spoke as a creepy grin grew across his face.

As the figure stared at the magical dog, Jake had began to stir as he began to open his eyes.

"Oh man…. What hit me last…." Jake trailed off when he had staired at the figure looking at him and had jumped.

"HOLY JUMPIN BANNANA BOATS!" Jake shouted as he saw the disturbing figure.

It was none other then Spirit or commonly known as death scythe. of the dwma staff.

"W-w-who are you? and where am i?" Jake worriedly question as he took a few steps back away from the creepy man.

"Why your in the death weapon meister academy or the DWMA for short. This is a room where all Demon weapons are born. Though I must say I'm surprised to see an animal like demon weapon here." Spirit said as he quickly grew a smile across his face. I know, I'll give you to my daughter maka. Once I give her a cute little puppy dog as a gift she'll definitely love me!" Spirit had gushed as the screen had already transitioned to one of his fantasies.

"Oh Daddy I love it, I always wanted a puppy." Maka cheered happily squeezing Jake. "Nothing's too good for my little girl." spirit said happily with a smile on his face. " I love you papa!" Maka cheered as she began hugging Spirit now. the screen had then transitioned back to where spirit and Jake were.

"Oh it's perfect, My daughter we'll have to notice me now!' Spirit said as he continued fantasizing.

"Hey look man, I can respect that you want to get your daughters love and all, I'm a family man myself. But I can't be your daughters dog. I can't betray Finn like that." Spoke Jake snapping Spirit out of his trance.

"Who's Finn? someone you know?"

"Well yeah. We came here because of… well…. I can't really remember right now. but I do know that Finn's my best friend. I can't just abandon him, that would be uncool."

"Hmm, may I ask you a question?" Spirit asked as Jake tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh sure I guess." Jake nodded/

"Your friend Finn, is he experienced in dealing with monsters?" Asked spirit as Jake had shot up from his seat.

"Heck yeah. That kid may be young but he's as tough as nails. Before we came here he even took down a giant beast all by himself. He's crazy strong." Jake beamed making spirit think.

"_Hmm, lord death did say something about the mysterious disappearance of the evil human. I thought it might have just escaped, but If it's possible that this Finn person was able to exterminate it..." _Soul's train of thought was interrupted as Jake was poking his shoulder which had began to annoy the man.

"Hey…Hey, are you in there?" Jake continued to poke as he slowly began to annoy the death scythe.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking to myself. Anyway you must be having questions about how you became a demon weapon." Spirit continued shocking Jake.

"Wait WHAT? A demon weapon? Who you calling a demon weapon?!" Jake growled taking the name of demon weapon as an insult.

"Relax there little doggy, you should be lucky to be an animal/weapon. Those are very rare these days." Complimented the death scythe. Though Jake was still a bit annoyed.

"I'm not a demon weapon. If I was a demon weapon, could I do this?" Jake questioned as he tried to make a fist with his left hand. But instead of a stretchy fist his left hand had glowed dark red and had transformed into a long sharp red blade that resembled the demon blood sword shocking both Jake and sprit, but only a little.

"What the what? what happened to me?" Jake questioned as he stared at his vorpal blade.

"It's obvious you're a first timer here. Don't worry, I'll be happy to explain your situation. But you'll have to be a good doggy and follow orders ok?" Spirt mocked as he wagged his finger at the dog tempting him to bite his finger off.

"-Meanwhile back in death city the screen moves to a small two story house on the end of a corner on the street. The woman they had saved before was wrapping up Finn's left leg as scarlet was siting in a chair sipping a cup of Coco.

"So your saying that the DWMA is basically a school that keeps the peace of this world?" Finn asked as the woman had finished wrapping up his leg.

"Indeed. The school is run by Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself, as a training facility for human wielders of those weapons, the Meisters. Each Meister has at least one Demon Weapon companion which has both a Weapon and human form. Lord Death created the school as an organization that protects peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the "Kishin" (鬼神), an evil demon god that in the past, nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos." The women explained scaring Finn and yet exciting him at the same time.

" A demon god? Oh glob, that is so cool."

The woman had decided to let his insensitive comment pass since he had no idea of what the demon god was capable of.

"Wait, so does that mean you're a demon weapon scarlet?" Finn asked as he turned to the little girl in the chair.

"Yep." She said bluntly as she continued to sip her coco.

"There, that should help for now. so what do you two plan on doing now?"

"Well, when I came here I was separated from my friends. But I have no idea where they are, so maybe I'll check out the Dwma when I get some sleep. What do you think scarlet?" Finn turned to scarlet who had finished her drink.

"Eh.. at this point I'll go with your plan. Besides if they saw a demon weapon walking around the streets alone they'd get suspicious." Explained scarlet.

"Well you two are more then welcomed to spend the night here if you like and you can Head for the academy in the morning for answers." The woman spoke as she bowed once again.

"Wow thanks. That's really nice of you." Said Finn happily.

"Beats camping out on the streets." Scarlet joked as she headed for the next room.

Later that night-

Everybody was asleep, everyone except for Finn. he was lucky that his backpack did make it through the trip along with him. he was in a room with one bed, one window but no bathroom. The bathroom was in the hallway. Judging by finn's surroundings the house was still new as his bed sheets were so fresh and there weren't many things around the room so not many furniture was there besides the bed.

"Well, seems like a good time as any to see what else pops left for me." Finn spoke as he had put in the second cartridge in to the holoviewer then placed it on the table and watched it play.

Though this one was different as it had showed a dressed up room. The room seemed a bit classy as there was a monogrammed bed, a floor with floral printing and brightly lit lamps with gothic wall paint and two large windows that could view the city. He could see that his father was busy sleeping on the bed snoring loudly.

"What the what? why would he record while he's sleeping? Is this suppose to be a joke?" Finn questioned as he continued to watch his father snore. But after a few minutes the screen had been shifted over to a woman surprising Finn.

She had Ocean blue eyes with gold blond hair and tan skin. She looked about 25 years of age. She was wearing a red jacket with a tan blouse with Blue long pants and blue heels.

"Hi sweetie. Mommy here." The women said nearly shocking Finn.

"M-mom….?" Finn asked silently as he began gazing at the woman's beauty.

"I know you must be pretty surprised to see us. I wish I was I could give you a hug right now, I bet you've grown into a handsome young man just like your father said." She said as Finn was still trying to think of how should he react.

He was excited and overjoyed that he had a mother as well. Heck he wanted to jump and dance that he had a family that he belonged too. But he soon remembered that the message he was reading was recorded a long time ago. Which means she was already long gone. He had stopped himself from shedding a tear as he continued to watch the video play.

"Listen dear, If your watching this then you must have already found your way to death city. Your probably wondering how me and your father met.

This city was actually the first place we met. Though our first encounter was a bit chaotic. You see it started around a month after April. I was just Looking for a new job application. I was lucky when I saw that death academy were hiring nurses.

"The screen had flashed back to death city in an earlier time. The streets were more crowded then before. The screen zoomed in on Misses Mertenz except she was six years younger then the age Finn saw her now.

She was wearing clothing similar to the one Finn saw her in, except she was wearing red jewel earrings and her long hair was tied up into a bun.

Mrs. Mertnez let out a sigh as she stopped near a store window.

"Just my luck, I checked around almost all around the city and still no job openings. At this rate I'll never be able to pay my rent by the end of the month. Why do bad things always have to happen to me?! The woman fumed as she began pulling hairclips out of her hair. but before she could do any more damage to her hairdo, there was a large explosion that had came from just around the next corner.

"Huh? What was that?"

Mrs. Mertenz decided to get a closer look and peeked around the corner. When she did she had saw a small feminine cat purple with light run by. And by the looks of it was carrying something in it's mouth. It seemed like it was a bag but it was hard to tell.

"A cat? Is that what all the commotion is about? she pondered as she continued to look at the Fleeing cat.

"HEY!" Yelled a voice from nearby. She had turned to see her attention to who the voice belonged to. It was Mr. Mertnz except 4 years younger.

He was wearing a plain black t shirt with an armband on the left and a white headband tied around his fore head holding back some of his blond spikey hair.

He was wearing a black t shirt with blue jeans and jet red and black running shoes while he was carrying a golden sword with a black hand guard and a red jewel in the pommel.

"YOU STUPID CAT! GET BACK HERE WITH MY FOOD!" He yelled as he chased the cat down the street.

As he ran by he had knocked the bags had in her hand.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME PICK THIS UP YOU JERK!" She fumed

But the man paid no attention to her at the moment as he continued to chase after the cat. But both her and the man was surprised when the cat jumped into the air and began waving her paw as she chanted..

"Pum, Pum, Pum, Pumpkin, Pumpkin!" The cat chanted as 5 flaming pumpkins appeared out of nowhere and were all heading for Mr. Mertenz.

"SHIT! Michael those things are goanna cook our butts if we don't do anything!" Shouted a voice from the sword. By the sound of it the voice belonged to scarlet.

"Don't worry scarlet we got this! Switch into Hammer mode!" Mertenz shouted as The sword in his hand quickly changed into a large Hammer with a black handle with a royal design that had a red crown on the top of the hammer while the hammer part itself was golden.

Michael had stood in place for a few seconds then had jumped and had begun effortlessly knocking away the flaming pumpkins that were heading for him.

Unfortunately the pumpkins he did knock away ended up causing damage to either a building, hotdog stand, car, you name it. Finn's father was just as reckless as he was.

"Oh come on guy, I'm just a little cat trying to get something to eat. Can't you please let me go?" the cat began pleading as she continued to throw pumpkins at the meister.

"Hell no! I've been waiting all day to catch a break and there's no way I'm goanna let some cat girl steal my lunch!" Michael shouted as he swung The hammer again knocking away another pumpkin this time smashing it into a window.

"HEY! You can't do that, your destroying public property, I hope you have the money to pay for that!" shouted . already annoyed Michael had turned around to tell her of.

"Hey look, this is my business so why don't you…." Michael had trailed off when he had caught a glimpse of the woman. His focus was transfixed on the girl's beauty.

"Woah…."Was all he could say. But his daydreaming was interrupted when he heard scarlet shouting his name.

MICHAEL! LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU YA DUMMY!" scarlet shouted as another pumpkin projectile was heading straight for them.

But by the time Michal looked he didn't have time to evade or guard against the thing so he ended up taking the hit full force as it had literally exploded in his face.

A few seconds after the attack he had fell out of the smoke cloud and had landed in a fruit cart as his weapon had fallen right beside him.

"Agh… dam it…." Michal said as his weapon transformed back into scarlet. Except she was now 15 years of age.

She was wearing a short pink top that showed off her chest and midriff with a sleeveless jacket along with tight fitting jeans and black heels.

"YOU BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU! WAS YOUR HEAD IN THE CLOUDS OR SOMETHING!?" Scarlet nagged as Michal pulled himself out of the fruit cart.

"hey give me a break scar, I got distracted." Michal spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Michal" The cat spoke in a sing song voice.

"Here's a little thank you present for the meal." The cat said as she summoned a giant pumpkin that was shaped like a missile and launched it.

"Ah crap…." Michal and Scarlet said in unison as they were preparing to guard against the incoming missile. But to their surprise the missile had missed them.

"Oopsie… that wasn't suppose to happen." The purple cat said as she ran off with Michal's food.

"Oh great, there goes my lunch." Michal groaned as he watched the cat escape.

"Uh Michal, I think we have a problem…." Scarlet pointed towards the missile that was now on a collision course for Mrs. Mertnez face.

She had saw the missile heading for her, but she was so scared that she couldn't move at all. "Oh crap! Scarlet, shield mode and hurry!" Michal shouted as he and scarlet rushed for the missile as she transformed into her hammer form.

It was a close call as it seemed as though the missile was going to make impact on the woman first. She had closed her eyes to wait for the impact. Soon there was a large explosion sending everyone into a shock.

When the smoke finally cleared, Misses mertnz was unharmed as Michal stood in front of her with A yellow and black shield with wings on the left and right side of a red gem embedded in the middle of the shield.

"Whew… that was a close one. I hope your not too hurt" Michal said as he turned back to the woman who was becoming lost in the young man's eyes.

"Hey… Are you alright?" Michal asked again snapping her out of her trance.

"Um, yes I'm fine now thank you…"

"Ah good." Michal said before he exhaled letting out a puff of smoke and then collapsed onto the ground as scarlet transformed back. she seemed to be fine but her chest was a bit scuffed with her top partly torn.

"Damn, why do you always have to be so reckless Michael." Scarlet huffed as she looked at her passed out meister.

"_That was the first time I ever met your father. He looked so adorable passed out on the ground like that. I could have never thought things would have progressed so fast between us. I was allowed to take him in to the dwma infirmary room._

The screen had transitioned to a clean white room with beds and various equipment that were used to check the status on the patients. Mrs. Mertenz was sitting by Michal's bedside as was Scarlet.

"Thank you for bringing me here. That cat was stronger then I expected her to be." Michal spoke Weakley as he turned to see Mrs. Mertenz with a relieved look on her face.

"Thank you for bringing him back here. He's one of the academy's rambunctious meisters, he's likely to get into trouble as soon as you take your eyes off him." A common nurse thanked.

"It's no trouble at all. It was real easy to figure out his wounds once I checked around his soul. He should be moving again in no time." Mrs. Mertenz smiled as scarlet sighed.

"Great, as soon as he's up he'll get into more trouble again, that's just perfect." Scarlet spoke sarcastically.

"Hmm, your skills seem to be quite adept. Would you be interested in taking a job here at the academy? We could really use another experienced nurse here at the academy." The woman said exciting the young spazzy lady.

"Y-YOUR SERIOUS? I CAN TAKE A JOB HERE?" Mrs. Mertenz asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course, all I need to do is fill out the paper work and you can start tomorrow." The nurse explained as Mrs. Mertenz had became giddy.

"Oh joy! I'm saved, I won't have to move out after all!" She continued spazzing as she turned her attention to the still resting Michal.

"Thank you. if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been forced out of my home." She spoke as she bowed her head.

But Michal had only chuckled at this.

"What are you laughing about?" scarlet asked in a monotone fashion.

"Nothing. It's nothing. So Mrs. Mertenz. Do you have a first name I can call you by? I'd prefer if I knew the first name of all the people I meet. It's sort of a thing I'm trying." Michal smiled.

"Oh of course. My full name is Mindy T. bookworm. It's a pleasure to meet you Michal." Mindy spoke as she clasped Michal's hands unknowingly making scarlet a bit jealous.

"_From then on we started seeing each other for years now. soon we were married and then we made you Finn." Mindy explained as the screen transitioned back to the bedroom in death city._

"Your father is really a great man Finn. and I probably don't have to tell you this, but please take care of scarlet. She tends to get into some interesting situations at times. So be a dear and look out for her will you?"

Finn had replied with a simple nod even though she couldn't see him nod.

"Oh, before I go Dear. I left you something. It's a book with all my studies and notes about Souls, the academy, death weapons, everything you know to become a great meister. If you do happen to come to death city, be sure to drop by it's library and pick up the book. If your wondering how I know your going to need it, just call it a woman's intuition. Show them what mommy's little meister can do." She explained as she winked .

Finn had nodded and then smiled.

"Well, this recordings about over. I should probably rap this up, we'll be leaving soon. Take care Finn. I know this is long overdue but I love you." Mindy said as the recording had faded.

"I…I love you too mom…." Finn muttered quietly as tears began to fall from his eyes. He was glad no one was awake to see him cry. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Even flame princess, even though she already did see him cry once.

As Finn wiped his tears away the recording had suddenly came back on for some reason.

"Finn, I forgot to tell you. there's a suspicious nurse around the academy you should be careful for. I don't know exactly who, but there's someone suspicious around there. Please be careful." Mindy finished as the recording went off for the final time.

"Watch out for nurses, what could she mean by that?" Finn questioned as he began thinking back to the clown nurses he had to deal with back in ooo and had a worried look on his face.

"If there anything like the nurses back in ooo I don't think I ever want to get sick." Finn said with a nervous tone.

He had let out a sigh and laid back down on the bed,

"Oh well, guess I know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I just hope the others are alright. I wonder what there doing now.." Finn pondered as he drifted off to sleep.

Little did he know as he began to sleep a strange looking frog was staring at him.

"To be continued!" Spoke Finn.

"**Well, that's it for chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time it's off to the dwma, but not before having a little lunch side encounter first. Remember to leave your thoughts and or questions in your reviews. Until next time folks.**

**Quick disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LYRICS! Lyrics belong to **


	4. Chapter 4: Enrollment?

_**Hey guys, Jack the hedgehog here. Before we begin I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience and also I didn't realize I forgot to put who the lyrics had belonged to. The song used for the opening of this fic was Hologram, an opening from the anime "FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST." The lyrics I used belonged to and do not in anyway do any of the lyrics belong to me. Also the intro may be going through a few changes seeing as I may have made some spelling errors before. Also I don't own shit! I don't see why I should explain this, this is a fanfiction. I make no money from it, but apparently some stories get removed if they think were stealing from the original companies. Heh, sorry about that, just ranting from seeing to many stories removed for the same ridiculous reason. Anywho, all raging aside, were ready to start the show. with that out of the way, Let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!**_

the screen had transitoned to the house finn the human and his new partner and friend scarlet had retired for the night. As the sun began laughing it's creepy laugh, then sunlight began to peer through the window to the room Finn was currently sleeping in.

"Finn's p.o.v"

"You know, I really didn't things could get any weirder then what they have now. I mean, I got sucked into a portal because of a gronked up spell the ice king cooked up, I end up in some bizarre city and fight strange monsters that actually leave their souls behind, on top of that, the girl I met, Scarlet, actually eats souls.

I wanted to stay asleep in bed. I guess it was just one of those days that I didn't want to get out of bed. I'm sure everyone has them. Probably because they get the gut feeling that something unexpected might happen today. And at this point I can probably see what they mean. As I turned in my bed trying to grab a pillow, I had felt something soft and plump."

I had let out a large yawn before I got a second feel of the strange object.

"Huh… this is a… Fluffy pillow. But why are they round?"

Still having my eyes shut I really couldn't see what it was. When I finally opened my eyes I could see that there was another body in my bed. When my eyes completely opened like the doors to a movie thearter on and opening movie night, I saw someone who looked identical to scarlet. Except there were a few changes.

Changes like her being taller, her hair being longer, I think that was it… oh yeah, and the fact that she was butt naked in my bed…

I was freaking losing my mind. I was touching a woman's naked body! I'm thirteen for crying out loud! I shouldn't be touching other peoples naked bod's without permission! I tried to calm down, but I had to keep my mouth shut as scarlet was already waking up. I was literally going to scream as I knew I was in trouble.

But when she woke up seeing me handle one of her funbags, all she did was wake up and say…

"Oh.. Good morning Finn." She said nonchalantly. It was about that time I fell out of my bed with a stream of blood coming from my nose.

"_Yep… I probably should have just stayed asleep today.."_

"

"_Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know, when the color fades to white again is where I'll gooo. Oh!_

_The screen transitions to white as it slides across showing Marceline and princess bubblegum, Flame princess, and then Finn holding his sword on his shoulder with Jake and scarlet by his side. The screen cuts to the Adventure time logo in silver words with the soul eater logo at the bottom appearing out of a flash of red energy._

"_Grey slating heather, the sky's got my back, might be lost but I'm moving on, _

_The screen had cut to Finn standing in the ice kingdom with his hair flowing in the cold breeze as he stared at the candy kingdom from afar._

_whatever the weather, Dreams drawn the map, when you see them I'll be gone,_

_the screen cut to flame princess as it showed her memories of Finn as she was sitting on top of a hill with a large meteor shower falling._

"_Red light shrouds, change everyday but I'm sure it won't be long,_

_I know step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds._

"_Always be strong, never be wrong, that was all a front from my heart!"_

_The screen had cut to a black and white background With Finn trying to reach two shadowy figures but the two figures had quickly vanished as he fell to his knees._

"_Empty as a well, Finally the rain drops fell, provide the dream and show me where to start!_

_As the rain started to fall Finn saw all his friends with smiles on their faces and Jake holding out his hand. Finn's tears faded as he grabbed his friend's hand._

_Out of sight like rays of light and I am on my way!"_

_The screen had cut too Finn, jake and scarlet in death city rushing at multiple evil humans as jake jumped and transformed into the blood sword in one hand and His scarlet blade in the other with him quickly slicing through 10 of them in one sweep._

_Through the bluest moon and the darkest river, I'll go through it all and never fall astray!_

_The screen cut to the graveyard with another bunch of ghosts eliminated in a flash as Finn looked up to see Marceline and Pb On top of two tombstones._

"_Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play!_

_The screen transitioned as it showed soul with a cool expression, black star giving a thumbs up, Death giving a smug look with flame princess giving a heart warming smile at the end._

"_For no matter where I am forget the yes or nooo!"_

_The screen had cut To Finn and maka clashing against each other with their soul's shining brightly as Finn had a serious expression on his face and maka had crazy look on her face as she was well possessed by the madness. The screen turned completely white from their clash of souls._

"_When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day!"_

_The screen moved to Finn looking up at the sky before turning around and walking on a long blue and red road with death academy waiting for him at the end._

_Chapter4: Enrollment?_

The screen had transitioned to Death academy with the sun laughing above the building.

"What? A new meister has been spotted in death city?" Maka asked as the screen transitioned to her and soul in the death room.

"That's right kiddies. We did some investigating about the soul you were suppose to select, and it has been confirmed that it was the work of a meister. In fact this had happened about 10 minutes later after the surprise meteor shower.

"I knew it was odd for a meteor shower to be appearing this early, but then how does that explain the meister suddenly appearing? It's not like he fell from the sky or anything." Soul stated.

"Actually… I think that may just be the case." Death started as he reached for something from behind his back.

He had took two cards with his signature symbol on it. When he turned it around, it had showed Finn with his favorite hat on covering most of his beautiful blonde hair. .the other one had showed scarlet still in her little dress that she had met Finn in.

"These are the two new people who have been spotted in death city. Apparently the young lad is a sword meister. From the reports it seems like he can handle himself in a fight, but I'd think it be best if he were a student here. We never know what could still be lurking about in the dark, and we can't just let a new meister go around solving cases on his own. He may end up jeopardizing some of the original intentions of the DWMA.

"Oh come on, sure the kid's a new meister but he's still a newb, he's not that dangerous is he?" Soul asked with a disinterested tone.

"We don't know for sure. But better safe then sorry. I want you and soul to go recruit this person and welcome him in to the DWMA.

"Understood. But, where are we suppose to find him?" Maka questioned.

"Hmmm….. that I'm not too sure off. but I do believe he hasn't left Death city yet, so he must still be somewhere in town. Bye bye now." Death waved as the meister and her weapon had left the room.

"Hey maka…Soul started as he turned to the blonde meister. Just how tough do you think this kid is?"

"I don't know soul, though since he's still new, so his soul wavelength might not be that strong. Noted maka.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Besides, how could a little brat like that know how to wield a demon weapon?"

"Ah don't be too harsh soul. Besides, I think he looks kind of cute, he reminds me when I was still 13." Said maka making The white haired weapon a bit irritated.

"You think he's cute huh..?" Soul asked as he turned away from maka trying to hide the expression on his face.

"Soul? Are you jealous?" Maka asked resisting the urge to giggle at the blushing weapon.

"WHAT? of course not, what would I have to be jealous about? he's just some new upstart that's all." Soul spoke as he avoided looking at his meister.

She couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Anyway, wherever this kid is we better find him fast. I don't want to waste my whole day searching for a newb, that's totally uncool." Soul complained with his arms behind his head.

-Death city.

The screen had transitioned to Finn walking in one of death city's less busier streets with a annoyed expression on his face. Scarlet was resting in a sheath that seemed to be hand made.

"So the souls we get from evil humans are actually called keishen eggs?" Finn asked as he walked down the street.

"Yeah. meisters usually collect keishen eggs before they can become into a full keishen who throws the world into chaos.

"Ok, another question, why are you in sword form? Can't you walk around on your own?" Finn asked a bit irritated.

"Yeah I could walk but it's a lot more comfortable being in sword form so I won't have to waste extra energy by walking. Plus it let's me save up on power just in case we have to fight another ugly beast." Scarlet explained.

"Uh huh…." Finn spoke sarcastically as he had came up to a food stand.

As he did, the same purple cat that was watching him from before was now on a nearby ledge spying on him from above.

"So this is the fresh face in death city. He seems like he'll be fun to play with. Blair started as she suddenly noticed the young hero's weapon.

"Wait a minute… that sword of his… looks kind of familiar…" She said as she stared at the golden blade.

"oh well, I can worry about his death weapon later. it's playtime!" She yelled as she jumped down from the ledge running towards the food cart.

Meanwhile Finn had just made it to the front of the line, by the looks of it the stand was selling burgers.

"Hello their son, haven't seen you around the city. You new or something?" The clerk asked with a cheerful expression.

"You could say that. I'd like one burger please." Finn spoke as he took out the correct money for the burger.

"It sure was nice of that lady to give us a little money. I thought I was going to starve." Finn laughed as his stomach growled.

"Uh, could you hurry with that burger please? Finn asked as the man finished cooking the burger.

"There ya go sonny, one deluxe burger." The man said as he took out the burger that was now wrapped in a small bag.

"Delicious food… After so long, finally I can have something in my…. Finn trailed off as the purple cat had quickly jumped and grabbed the bag of food in it's mouth and ran off. Stomach….? Finn finished as he blinked twice staring at his now empty hands which were suppose to have a burger in it.

Finn had turned around and saw the cat wag it's tail playfully before jumping on to a roof.

"Wow, that cat stole your food. Guess no lunch today huh Finn?" Scarlet asked as she soon noticed that Finn's face was turning red.

"Hey Finn, is something wrong..?" she asked as steam had blew out of Finn's ears like a train whistle.

'you…. GOD DAM CAT! Do you think I'm just going to let you take my food?! You got another thing coming you little food snatcher! Finn shouted as he began to rush after the cat heading towards the building the cat had jumped on.

_Information! Chase down the mysterious cat!_

"Finn what are you doing? You won't be able to reach that high, just let the cat go!" Scarlet persisted. But Finn did not listen, he wasn't about to let a cat get away with his food.

"Get back her you Donkus!" Finn shouted as he leaped high into the air scaring scarlet as they ascended up to the roof.

"W-What the hell?! Since when can you jump this high?! Scarlet questioned a little scared

"Me and Jake always do special training to prepare to put the beat down on villains. Though I didn't think I'd have to put the beat down on a cat."

Meanwhile the cat was walking happily on one of the rooftops.

"It's so fun to mess with people, I don't know why but it is. He won't be able to catch me though." She spoke happily as she walked on the rooftop.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BURGER THEIF!" Finn shouted quickly getting the cat's attention. When she had looked up, Finn was coming down with his sword drawn ready to impale the cat.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BURGER!" Finn shouted as the light shined off his blade before he charged down from the sky attempting to attack the cat.

"MEEOWW!" She shouted as her fur had shot up on end before she started running again. she barley managed to avoid the attack as a few hairs of fur was cut off from her tail from the attack.

"Meow… That was close… she spoke as she looked at her tail. But a worried look had plastered on her face when he saw Finn's face shaded in and he was glaring at her with red eyes.

"You think I'm not afraid to skin a cat? I skinned a bear for a hat, I'm sure I could find a use for you." Finn spoke as he quickly pulled scarlet out from the roof.

"Meow! This kid's crazy! The cat had quickly got back up and started running again.

"HEY! Get back here!" Finn shouted as he continued to give chase.

Soon he was chasing the cat above the roof tops of death city. Wherever the cat went Finn followed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he began chasing down the cat.

Soon Finn had caught the cat in a corner and thought she was trapped.

"I got you now you little thief." Finn said as he began walking towards the cat. but he stopped when he saw the cat put down the food making him believe that she gave up.

"Oh, so your finally giving up are you? It's about time." Finn said as he began to move closer.

As he did the cat had held up one paw.

"Huh? What's it doing?" Finn questioned as he saw the cat circling it's paw

"Pum pum pum… the cat began chanting.

"what is that cat doing…? Finn asked as he took a step back.

"PUMPKIN! The cat finished as she had summoned three large magical pumpkins above finn.

"uh oh…. Not good…." Finn spoke as the camera zoomed in on him as the pumpkins headed straight for him. Meanwhile Soul was riding on his moter cycle with maka in the passengers seat hanging on to soul as they drove down the street.

"So the kid's still somewhere in the city right? Can you see if you can sense his soul wavelength maka?" Soul asked as they had nearly missed hitting a fruit cart.

"Keep your eyes on the road soul! And second I think I can, just try to keep her steady got it?" Maka asked as they turned around another corner.

But before she could even start to sense for any specific souls, there was a large explosion from a nearby rooftop.

'Whoa, what the hell was that?" Soul asked gazing at the explosion while maka had saw something fall out of the sky.

"Soul Look!" Maka pointed to something fall out of the cloud of smoke. It was Finn who had fell out and had landed in a nearby cart of apples which had broke after he landed.

"Hey… Isin't that..? Soul began as he noticed the figure who had fell out of the cloud of smoke.

"Aw balls, I didn't know that cat could use magic, that was just plain dirty." Finn said as he began to sit up in some of the mushed apples.

"What do you expect? There's bound to be a lot of crazy stuff in a place called death city. You can't expect to go around here and not expect to get your butt kicked at least once!" Scarlet snapped.

"Ok ok I get your point, just cool it with the attitude, now let's see if we can find out where that cat went to." Finn spoke as he pulled himself out of the destroyed fruit cart. But before he could look around for the cat who made off with his food, he noticed that the pair on the motorcycle had stopped in front of him.

"Hey kid, hold it right there." Soul said as he stopped the motorcycle in place.

Finn had looked left to right to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Yeah I'm talking to you. The one with the sword." Said soul.

"Huh? Is there something I can help you with?" Finn asked as he was still a bit distracted by looking around for the cat.

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know anything about an unauthorized evil human slaying have you?" Soul asked as he got off the motor cycle.

"Shit…. The Dwma already knows about that? guess word get's around fast." Scarlet spoke under her breath.

"What are you? the police? I didn't see any rules about saving someone's life." Finn spoke making the white haired death weapon smirk.

"Funny, I guess I can assume you're the one who took care of the little problem last night?" Asked soul as maka had got off the bike,'

"Is that a problem?" Finn asked as he slowly tightened his grip on scarlet.

"Actually yes, you see that was suppose to be our target yesterday. But lord death said that some newcomer had took care of it before we got there. Guess we know who to blame now."

"So what if I did? It's not like I was going to let the thing steal the lady's soul." Finn spoke defensively as he took a step back.

"Be that as it may, were going to have to ask you to come with us." Spoke soul as he began walking towards Finn.

"Why should i?" Finn asked suspiciously as he backed up a little sensing a fight coming on.

"Finn, these guys must be students from the dwma, I don't think you should try to take those guys on." Scarlet whispered. But soul could hear the weapon's voice from where he was standing.

"A talking sword huh, well that proves it."

But before soul continued maka had walked up in front of soul.

"Hang on soul there's no need to be rough on the guy." Maka chimed in as she stood in front of Finn.

Finn was still a little uneasy especially since the girl was considerably taller then him.

"Hello, My name's maka and this is my weapon partner soul." Maka introduced as she bend down so she was face to face with the young hero.

Would you mind telling me what your name is?" Maka asked.

"Well, my name is… Finn began before scarlet cut him off.

"Finn! The cat, it's up there! Scarlet spoke as she pointed up towards a church where the cat had just jumped on the roof.

"did that sword just say Finn? so that's your name? she asked.

But Finn was too distracted to answer as he finally caught sight of the cat.

"There it is. That's the little jerk that stole my food!" Finn spoke as he ran towards a nearby building and had leaped onto one of the roofs.

"That's some leap the kid's got. But why would he be chasing a cat?" Soul asked as maka had looked up and suddenly recognized the cat.

"Wait a minute… Soul, that cat he's chasing is Blair!" Maka exclaimed surprising soul.

"What? are you serious? What the hell does she think she's doing?"

Fas finn continued to give chase to the magical cat, he had jumped and ran across various rooftops as the mysterious enemy had casted magical pumpkin related spells as he continued his pursuit.

"See if you can handle this!" Blair shouted as she jumped into the air as three pumpkins had appeared below her. She did multiple summersaults and motioned her paw forward sending the pumpkins at Finn again.

"_Press the X button to use pumpkin carving!"_

As Scarlet began to glow blue again, Finn had cut the pumpkin based projectiles in half as they exploded five seconds after they were sliced in two.

Finn ignored the explosion behind him as he continued to give chase to the thieving magical cat.

"Hey scarlet, got any idea what's up with the talking magical cat?" Finn questioned as he jumped avoiding another magic pumpkin attack.

"Yeah, I've dealt with people like this before. It's most likely that cat is a witch. There the only type of people in death city that can use crazy amount of magic in death city. At least that's what I know.

"So it's a witch were dealing with huh? But why would a witch want to steal my lunch?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? that is if you don't get blasted again before then!" Scarlet scolded as Finn just realized a pumpkin shaped sword coming down heading straight for him.

"**PRESS THE "O" button to doge roll.**

Finn had dodged the flaming sword which had tore a hole through the roof they were running on. The cat had stood in place and turned it's gaze towards the young sword meister.

"Well well, you've kept up pretty well. Your pretty fun to play with kid. I guess I have a new playmate when soul's not around." She spoke as Finn had regained his footing.

"I am no one's plaything Cat, I am a amadaeus hero and that's my lunch you swiped!" Finn shouted as he pointed his sword towards the cat.

"Amadaeus? I don't think that's even a word." The cat tilted her head in confusion. But then she just smirked again and picked up the bag again.

"Oh well, no matter, it's time I should be making my leave." She began as she turned around.

"Hey! Don't think your getting away from me!" Finn shouted as he took three steps forward. But as soon as he did, both of them heard some kind of snap.

"Finn…? what was that?" The weapon asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I think I may have an idea…." Finn began as he slowly turned his attention to below his feet. The hole from the attack that came from the supposed witch had began expanding as parts of the roof began crumbling.

"Uh oh… not good!" Finn shouted as the floor beneath him and the cat had crumbled causing them to fall into the empty church. As soon as they hit the floor maka and soul had just stopped in front of the same building.

"Did you hear that?" Soul asked as he turned his attention to the church.

"They must be inside!"Maka added as she got off the bike and kicked open the church doors. (Even though the doors were never locked in the first place…)

But when they entered they were surprised to see the young hero on top of the cat like woman. Only the cat wasn't a cat when the smoke cleared…

'HA! I got you now you pesky magical cat. now give me back my…..Lunch….?..." Finn blinked twice as he just noticed that it wasn't a cat he was on top of.

Instead it was a woman with long purple hair that went up in curves at the end.

She was wearing a black sleeveless top with fingerless gloves. And tight black shorts with the same colored boots.

Finn's face turned completely read when he noticed that his hands were on the woman's chest. "Oh well, looks like I lose." The woman smiled as Finn's eyes shrinked,

"Y-y- you're a… woman?" Finn asked nervously as he quickly removed himself from the woman.

-A few confusing minutes later…

"Maka, soul, and lord death along with Finn, scarlet and Blair were now standing in the death room. Finn was still refusing to look at the Cat/woman hybrid as he still had an embarrassed look on his face. though this didn't seem to bother Blair at all.

Soul had a small grin on his face while maka seemed to be staring at Finn for some unknown reason. Though finn did not notice this at the time.

"Well well well, it seems as though you had quite the meeting." Lord death began as scarlet had turned her attention to the witch.

"Yeah, you could say that. i didn't expect Blair to steal a kid's food though. Don't you get fed enough without having to steal anyone else's stuff?" Scarlet questioned with an angry stare directed at Blair.

"Of course I do. but it get's so boring now that maka and soul aren't around as much anymore, it's good to have someone new to play with." Blair explained as she winked at finn. but Finn had only turned his head away.

Obviously he was still a bit ticked and embarrassed and didn't really want to talk to the woman at the time.

"Yes yes that's all well and good. But I don't believe you've told us who you are or how you've got here. You two wouldn't happen to be aliens would you?" Death asked already imagining Finn and scarlet wearing space helmets with green antennas on them.

"I'm Finn the Human." Finn explained causing a bit of confusion around the room.

"Finn the human? What kind of uncool name is that?" Soul asked earning a glare from the young sword meister.

"Don't mind him, he's still a bit cranky. Maka began. ignoring soul's remark. Anyway why Finn the human?" Maka asked interested.

"Um well you see…. From where I came from it's a little bit odd. I came from a world that had suffered through something called the great mushroom war.

"By the time I knew where I was, I realized I was the only human in that world." Finn explained as his tone quickly changed to a depressed one.

"The… only human… in the world?" Maka asked with concern.

"What kind of messed up world did you come from?" questioned soul.

"I came from the land of OOO. That's where I was born. As I explained before there was no trace of human life anywhere. Well, I guess human hybrids is the correct term for whatever people lived in the land of ooo.

"Last human on the planet, that's so uncool.." Soul replied simply.

"It must have been rough on being the only one of your kind you knew there." Maka added.

"Well, it wasn't all bad, I had my friends Jake and…. Finn stopped himself when he remembered that he was suppose to be looking for his friends.

"Oh Dang, I forgot, My friends are somewhere in this world. I need to find them fast. More importantly that donkus sack Ice king." Finn spoke as he shook his fist in anger.

"The ice king? Another king, this sounds interesting do tell." Chimed in lord death.

"There's not much to say about the guy except he's someone that's close to Marceline, another one of my friends. He's the reason that I'm here in the first place. He used some kind of spell with what seemed to be someone's soul. Finn explained causing everyone except scarlet and lord death to jump in surprise.

"He was using a soul for some spell? What kind of idiot is he?" Soul spat already not liking the sound of the man Finn was talking about.

"Someone who uses souls as some plaything obviously has a few screws loose." Added maka.

"Anyway.. he and a few other wizards messed up some spell and created some portal. All my friends were dragged into the portal as well, next thing I knew, I was in this place.

"I see, very interesting indeed. A group of people who have the kind of power to open a portal to another dimension obviously are different from your average joe.

That aside, about you and your friend here. You caused quite a bit of damage with your soul wavelength the other day." Death spoke earning a confused look from the hero.

"What damage? All I could remember is beating a keishan and then…." Finn trailed off as he remembered the large hole he made in the ground the other day.

"Oh, whoops, that's right, my bad, didn't mean to go overboard with that attack. it was kind of my first time using something like that." Finn chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Be that as it may, innocent people could have gotten hurt if that move of yours missed. I'm afraid it would look bad on the dwma's reputation if they saw someone going around using a demon weapon without even knowing all the basic's." Lord death explained as Finn grew a worried look on his face. but scarlet seemed to be ignoring the parts about endangering other lives as she was picking her left ear.

"So what does that mean?" he asked as he let out a small gulp.

"Simple dear boy, you will simply have to become a student at the dwma in order to master your skills as a meister."

"Student? You mean like in some school?" Finn asked still a bit clueless.

"That's right. Your skills as they are now are too raw and unpredictable. But I'm sure with the proper conditioning you'll even be able to give our top pair here a run for their money." Lord death continued as he pointed towards soul and maka.

"Being in the same running as us? Keep dreaming." Soul spoke bluntly.

"Afraid your goanna get your ass kicked?" Scarlet spat angering the demon weapon.

"If I join here, is there a chance I'll be able to find my friends?" Finn asked with a bit of hope in his tone of voice.

"Most certainly. There will be different missions that you will take I'm sure you'll come across your friends eventually." Death assured relieving the blonde haired meister.

I'm glad.. I guess learning to control my new powers would be better then lashing out randomly and end up having to pay for something." Finn chuckled nervously before he had suddenly collapsed and passed out on the floor.

"Finn! are you ok?" Scarlet asked as she rushed to the young meisters side.

"The kid collapsed? He must have been more worn out then we thought." Soul added.

"Oh my, we'll have to let professor stein take a look at him won't we?" Lord death spoke causing maka to feel a bit uneasy.

"Lord death, do you really think it's a good idea to leave him in the hands of Prof. Stein. He is a doctor but…." Maka trailed off as Lord death already had an idea of what she was thinking about.

"Oh there's no need to fret maka, I'm sure professor stein wouldn't dissect the young lad In the condition he's in. then again I've only seen him dissect dead things so I'm not entirely sure myself." Lord death added making everyone uneasy.

Scarlet had then noticed that Blair had her attention on her.

"What do you want cat?" Scarlet asked simply.

"It's been a long time scarlet.. if your partnered up with a kid then things must have already gotten serious." Blair spoke earning a glare from the weapon.

"Oh go play with a ball of yarn or something." Scarlet replied as she turned her attention back to the unconscious body.

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away from death city, the screen transitions to a dark, damp cave that seemed to be decorated with blood red flowers. Above those flowers were reflective crystals that seemed like they could deflect just about anything._

On the cave floor was an unconscious girl with a familiar long head of black messy hair.

"Ugh… what happened… simon… what did you do this time?" the girl asked as she forced herself on her feet.

She had quickly noticed the blood red flowers decorated around the cave.

"Well… at least there's some food here. The color here is real nice." The girl said as she picked up one of the flowers and bit into it.

But as soon as she did something had surprised her. The color of the flower wasn't draining. And what's more odd her teeth wasn't as sharp as usual.

"What the flip… what's up with these flowers? They look red, and I know I'm not color blind, so why can't i….. she had trailed off as she saw a part of her reflection in one of the reflective crystals.

"What the… she began as she pulled one of the crystals from the wall and looked at her self. She was shocked when she saw that she had a reflection.

Vampires didn't have reflections. But this was because she wasn't a vampire anymore.

It was Marceline and her skin turned from greyish blue to light peach. Her vampire teeth were gone as were the bite marks that turned her into a vampire in the first place. She still had her long hair and red eyes, but aside from that she was completely human.

"WHAT THE FLIP HAPPENED TO ME?!" She shouted as her voiced echoed off the walls of the cave.

**And that's where I'm ending the story for now. that's right, Marceline the vampire queen has been turned into a human due to an unkown circumstance.**

**Finn can be considered enrolled at the DWMA as a student, and the rest of his friends are still missing. **

**Will Finn be able to ever find his friends in this new world? More importantly how will he deal with being a freshman at a school filled with meisters and demon weapons?"**

**Chaos is sure to follow. **

**Make sure to leave a review peoples. And stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then I'm jack the hedgehog and I will see you next time.**

**CHAOS CONTROL!**

_Current stats._

_Finn The human_

_Weapon: Scarlet_

_Hp:80_

_Atk:7_

_Def: !2_

_Jake: (N/A)_

_Marceline(N/A)_

_Flame princess(N/A)_

_Ice king(N/A)_


End file.
